Trabalho de verão
by Juliana Montez
Summary: CAP EXTRA!COMPLETA!Quem disse que no último dia de aula estamos impunes? Diga isso à Lily Evans e James Potter, cujo verão será ocupado por duas lições: A vida dos trouxas, para James, e quadribol, para Lily.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Todo Lucro obtido aqui é na moeda da diversão. Todos os méritos para personagem e contexto para JK._**

**_Trabalho de verão_**

Prólogo 

Eu avisei! Mas eu sempre aviso! E não é que não me escutam. Almofadinhas sempre me escuta e faz questão de fazer tudo ao contrário do que penso. E não é porque eu sou o único maroto monitor, não. Sirius Black sempre fez questão de ser contrário a tudo que eu falo. Uma vez, com alguns copos de cerveja amanteigada a mais, perguntei a ele o porquê disto, já que era só comigo (ele ignorava o Rabicho e concordava quase sempre com o Pontas). Ele disse que se não fosse assim não seriamos Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

Estávamos no plano Z' do Sirius. O objetivo? O mesmo dos planos passados (ele já havia completado o alfabeto inteiro duas vezes, mas não duvido nada que passemos para o A'' agora), ou seja, fazer com que James Potter e Lily Evans se acertem. No falar do Sirius seria "dar uma forcinha ao Pontas". Sinceramente espero que o Almofadinhas nunca tente me dar uma forcinha. James não conhecia esse plano, na verdade ele não conhecia os planos de Sirius desde o plano D, para ver como ele andava mal informado. Fico pensando se minha má sucedida vida amorosa não se deve a planos secretos e obscuros de Sirius para me juntar com alguém da imaginação fértil dele. No tal plano D, Lily acabou com os cabelos do Pontas após uma briga estrondosa, e estávamos no quinto ano.

O plano Z' iria ser executado na véspera das férias de verão que antecederiam nosso sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Sirius havia usado o que as garotas costumam chamar de charme para convencer Hestia, uma amiga de Lily da Lufa-lufa, a escrever uma carta falsa para a amiga pedindo para que ela a encontrasse na última cabine do expresso de Hogwarts que estava nos levando para casa. James receberia uma carta parecida, anônima. Sirius acha engraçado que o amigo sempre tenha a esperança que Lily mude de idéia instantaneamente. Eu acho engraçado o fato de que Almofadinhas sempre acha que seus planos cada vez mais idiotas e cheios de falhas darão certo.

Acontece que ninguém ao certo sabe o que ocorreu, mas na hora em que todos almoçavam no expresso, houve um barulho ensurdecedor. Adivinhem de que cabine? Só que estamos em tempos de guerra, e todos ficaram apavorados. McGonagall, que estava no expresso, foi a primeira a encontrar a cabine de James e Lily. Na certa os dois se estranharam mais uma vez, já que a cabine estava destruída e os dois ofegantes com olhares furiosos. Só que nossa professora, diretora da Grifinória e ainda vice-diretora de Hogwarts não iria simplesmente deixar passar. Vou transcrever aqui o diálogo que se passou:

" Eu estou lutando contra todas as minhas convicções para não punir dois de meus mais brilhantes alunos com uma expulsão nas vésperas do último ano de escola. Mas não vou tolerar mais nenhuma briga sequer, nenhum desentendimento.E isso não vai passar em branco. Neste verão vocês terão um trabalho! Evans, a senhorita terá de dar aulas diárias de estudo dos trouxas para James Potter, mandarei cartas com alguns dos conteúdos exigidos. Potter, o senhor terá de dar aulas, também diárias, de Quadribol para Lily Evans, práticas e teóricas. Vou querer um relatório de ambos no retorno às aulas e quero que pelo menos um aluno fique de olho em vocês. Alguém quer se voluntariar? – McGonagall parecia ter planos melhores que os de Sirius, não?

-Eu! – Disse Sirius. Podia-se ver que ele estava se divertindo.

-Na verdade senhor Black, é uma responsabilidade muito grande para uma só pessoa. Lupin poderia ajudá-lo."

E foi assim que o Almofadinhas conseguiu estragar o meu verão – não que eu tivesse muitos planos. Mas, sinceramente, ficar vigiando Lily e o Pontas é quase tão ruim quanto ficar no meio de uma batalha entre Voldemort e Dumbledore.

**Nota da autora:**

_Alguém ainda se lembra de mim??? Pois é, eu voltei. Não eu não esquici das minhas outras fics, mas só vou voltar a postá-las quando elas tiverem prontas. Quanto a esta fic aqui..._

_Eu vou postar todo final de semana, sem contar com este, já que já estoupostando hoje. Queria muito que vocês dessem a opinião de vocês sobre o prólogo. Idéia maluca né???_

_Estou com muitas saudades de vocês. O mundo real não está com nada, sou muito mais o mundo das fics!!! hauhauhauahuahauhauahuahau_

_Muitos e muitos beijinhos e desde já obrigada!_

**Juliana Montez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agora Betado!!! Obrigada Babi!!!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Gabriela Black :**_ Olá! __Sempre que começo uma história nova acho que ninguém vai gostar ou até mesmo se dar ao trabalho de ler, mas olha só, ainda existem almas caridosas. Muito obrigada, viu? Também fiquei com pena do Remus, aliás isso de escrever em primeira pessoa nos faz realmente ficar no lugar dos personagens. Muitos e muitos beijinhos para você!_

**Mila: **_Coloquei em andamento mesmo e vou ir até o fim pode deixar. Saudades de você, quando tava no curso de desenho a gente se via todo sábado. Quando eu não tinha um professor padre e chegava mais cedo em casa também te via quando você ta aqui em casa estudando com a Carol. Muito obrigada pelo comentário e muitos beijinhos!_

**Ana Black3:** _Olá! Bom eu realmente me diverti escrevendo este capítulo, que é sobre a primeira semana de "férias" deles. Mas eu me divirto porque tenho um senso singular de humor, no qual eu acho que tudo é engraçado. Bom, mas já que você conseguiu gostar do prólogo espero que goste deste também. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Sassah Potter :**_ Nossa quanto tempo! Eu sei, a culpa do tempo é minha, né? Mas fico feliz que você ainda tenha coragem de ler as minhas fics tolas e chatas. Também estava com saudades de seus comentários. As outras fics, como você já deve ter percebido estão paradas por tempo indeterminado, mas juro que assim que der volto a escrever nelas, entretanto só publico quando terminar.Muitos beijinhos e obrigada pela paciência!_

**Helena Black: **_Ué? Você ainda tem dúvidas no que isto vai dar??? Vindo de mim? Em fics meio sem sentido e ruins. Mas vai, pelo menos não mexi com o lindo dinheirinho do Dumbie, né?Espero que você consiga ler este aqui! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Babi Evans: **_Sempre fica melhor do seu jeito, Babi! Bom eu não sei se vai dar certo esta fic. Não que as outras tenham dado certo, mas... Bom você está vendo... Nunca tinha escrito em primeira pessoa. Então deixa eu ver, muito obrigada por além ser minha amiga de internet e cartas(e futuramente de carreira), ser minha beta, ler minha fic, e ainda comentar! Muitos beijinhos!_

**Olívia :**_ Hauhauahuahuahauhau! Não sei se esta fic promete, mas eu prometo! Prometo postar todas as semanas e me esforçar para escrever menos mal(porque bem não dá mesmo), apesar de ter prometido não prometer mais nada nesse ano. Mas obrigada pela espectativa positiva!!! Muitos e muitos beijinhos!!!_

**Jhu Radcliffe: **_Pode deixar, dever cumprido esta semana, cap postado. Que bom que você não desistiu de mim ainda. Sobre o Sirius e os planos dele, sim concordo com você, mas pelo menos a intenção é boa! Não vamos maltratar o garoto!!! A Lily jogara quadribol no próximo capítulo, ou pelo menos tentará coitadinha! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Flavinha Greeneve:**_ Que bom que você entende que eu sou ocupada, enquanto eu mesma não entendo!Mas vai esse capítulo saiu em tempo prometido!Bom eu vou explicar isso na nota da autora, mas tipo não será toda narrada pelo Remus, vai variar!Eu sou fofa? Vocês são! Eu fico séculos sem nem dar sinal de vida e quando resolvo escrever mais uma porcaria, ainda recebo comentários como o seu! Juro que tento escrever com carinho e o mais divertido de escrever, além de ficar imaginando as cenas é poder receber os comentários e responder. Ah! Também gosto de fazer a nota da autora. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Paula Evans Potter: **_Minha fã?Ai meu pai! Se você quiser eu te dou uma lista de pessoas de quem você realmente deveria ser fã! Ser minha fã é uma crueldade com você mesma, não faça isso. Seja minha amiga,aliás , se você quiser já que não sei se mereço nem isso.Que bom que você gostou da idéia e não a achou maluca. Muitos obrigada, viu?? Muitos e muitos beijinhos!!_

**Tahh Black: **_Escrever sobre férias é muito bom enquanto estamos em aula, não é? Ou pelo menos eu acho. Tenho certeza que sua fic deve ser bem legal, e juro que vou coloca-la na lista de fics que tenho de ler. E você vai ver que o processo de aprender quadribol pode ser um tanto quanto traumático a partir de semana que vem. Espero que goste. E obrigada mesmo, muitos e muitos beijinhos! _

**Primeira semana **

_**Relatório por Lily Evans.**_

Ficou decidido depois de uma serie de discussões (no sentido de conversa e não briga, professora) que as aulas de quadribol, por ser um esporte um tanto quanto intenso (para não falar violento) seriam logo pela manhã, para que nos livrássemos logo delas. Ou pelo menos esta é minha visão singular, como estão aqui me lembrando. Meu jeito de parecer mais coerente ter acordado todos os dias da minha primeira semana de FÉRIAS às sete horas da manhã para aparar na casa do POTTER às oito e, tudo isso para aprender quadribol. Sinceramente professora, sem possibilidades de isso parecer compreensível para o meu mundo real.

A novidade é que encontrei pela primeira vez qualidades no Potter. Qualidades mesmo! A mansão dele é realmente muito bonita, e o Sr. e Sra. Potter são seres simpáticos que não têm culpa de terem criado um pequeno monstrinho em seu lar. Na verdade dois pequenos monstrinhos, já que desde que foi para Hogwarts que Sirius praticamente mora aqui, mesmo agora que ele diz que mora sozinho. Eles têm um campo de quadribol em casa. De verdade, se eu os conhecesse antes, me refiro aos pais do Potter, teria dito que não é bom estimular esportes tão radicais às crianças pequenas, eles podem virar fanáticos. Mas as nossas aulas essa semana foram no escritório, só tivemos aulas teóricas.

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter sempre me recebiam muito bem, mas logo iam embora. Foi aí que comecei a ter pena deles, já que nunca, jamais, deixaria minha casa nas mãos de James Potter, mesmo que ele fosse meu filho; muito menos se ele estivesse em companhia de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Será que eles não sabiam o tipo de estrago que os marotos eram capazes de fazer e incapazes de evitar? Mas depois de alguns segundos, isso todos os dias, eu ficava com pena de mim.

Sim, porque além de perder TODAS as manhãs de minhas férias com algo tão inútil quanto o quadribol e ter o fato de ser feito na companhia do Potter, ainda tinha mais. Eu, Lily Evans, era deixada sozinha na companhia destes três malucos, famosos por atrocidades, em território desconhecido. Imagine, professora, não sente nem um pouco de culpa em estar me fazendo passar por isso? Mas, enfim, pelo menos nesta primeira semana (me dói falar em números, ainda faltam nove), eles têm se comportado razoavelmente bem. Isso porque a casa ainda não pegou fogo, eu ainda não quebrei nenhum osso, e o mais importante: eles ainda estão intactos. Não, professora, isso não é uma ameaça. Só estou avisando que em virtude da situação em que fui colocada pela senhora serei obrigada a me defender caso ache necessário, é bom deixar isso por escrito em caso de mortes (brincadeira). Sério, me sinto uma refém.

Quanto ao conteúdo das aulas de quadribol, vimos a história do jogo, os times existentes no mundo inteiro (não bastavam os da Inglaterra, claro que não), as regras (a parte menos insuportável) e o que exatamente eu vou ter de fazer semana que vêm (aí me dá medo pensar no futuro) nas aulas práticas. Coisas que com certeza vão mudar a minha vida de forma fundamental, de maneira nenhuma poderia morrer sem essas aulas. Muito obrigada por me proporcionar estes momentos incríveis, professora.

De meio dia às quatorze horas tínhamos um intervalo para tomar banho, comer e descansar. Cada um passava esse tempo onde bem entendia, ou seja , eu em minha casa e eles bem longe de mim. Claro que eu estou em desvantagem, porque ao invés de descansar, esse tempo era consumido por minha família para os preparativos do casamento de minha irmã, Petúnia. Não que eu ou ela façamos questão de que eu participe deste festejo, mas minha família de um modo geral, faz. Mas arrumei um jeito de me vingar, se minha irmã odeia bruxos só me conhecendo nesta classe, imagine o que ela diria de Potter e companhia?

Assim, a partir das quatorze horas as aulas de estudo dos trouxas começavam e nesta primeira semana elas se passaram em minha casa. Mostrei para eles como funciona uma casa trouxa. Devo dizer que mais uma vez estou em desvantagem já que dou aulas a três, e Potter só precisa explicar a mim. Mas, enfim, chegou a ser divertido, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isto, mas foi. Eles se encantaram com o chuveiro elétrico, com a televisão, a caneta esferográfica, a maquina de lavar de minha mãe, o ferro de passar e muito mais. Mas o mais divertido foi ver que o que mais os intertinha era minha irmã.

Nunca pensei que fosse me unir aos marotos. Ou pelo menos a parte deles, já que o tal do Peter não está nessa de ficar sem férias. Mas nós passamos a semana agindo em equipe. Assustamos Petúnia de forma variada, desde o bom e velho rato (uma simples xícara transfigurada por Sirius) até o nosso plano bem sucedido de assustá-la com um espelho. Claro que ajudamos um pouco. Potter mudou a cor do cabelo dela para azul, Remus fez um feitiço no espelho para que ela parecesse gorda, eu a posicionei em frente ao espelho e Sirius simplesmente a fez ficar afônica durante seu grito. Petúnia sempre foi vidrada num espelho, foi bom vê-la sofrendo com sua imagem uma vez. Acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar.

Mas esta é só uma pequena vingança pelos anos em que fui atormentada por ela. E mais pelo pequeno tempo de descanso nestas férias que me é roubado por conta de seu casamento. Fiquei pensando se os marotos atormentavam Snape pela mesma razão. Mas resolvi parar de pensar, professora, porque acho que a senhora já está me pondo em má companhia, de modo que começo a ser contaminada por eles.

Por enquanto é só. Fique esperando por mais notícias na semana que vem.

**Nota da autora:**

**Fiquei toda boba quando vi que vocês ainda se lembram de mim e se dão ao trabalho de ler as minhas besteiras! Muito obrigada!**

_Estão vendo como estou bonitinha? Postei o capítulo no tempo prometido mesmo que :_

_a)Meu professor padre me liberou tarde todos os dias da semana_

_b)Eu apresentei o meu trabalho na quarta, o último dia- trabalho no qual um grupo de 12 pessoas lê cada um 1 artigo em inglês e a a partir disto cada um explica para o outro, monta-se um trabalho escrito com mais de 50 páginas sendo que o professor padre não diz qual dia que você vai apresentar e então você estuda durante três semanas se o seu trabalho é o último e ainda sim ele escolhe quem vai falar e a hora que vai falar e que parte do trabalho._

_c) na quarta dia do trabalho o professor padre tenha me liberado às seis horas da tarde sendo que minha vã sai às cinco, hora de encerramento das aulas aliás._

_d) na sexta foi a prova mais temida dos últimos tempos( a prova do professor padre)- o professor padre fez 16 provas diferentes e elas eram coloridas ( a minha foi amarela)_

_e) na sexta eu ainda tive prova de anatomia_

_Viram? Sou ou não uma boa menina? Mas pelo menos Urinário ( a matéria do professor padre) acabou! Agora já estou até me sentindo de férias, mesmo ainda tendo endócrino e reprodutor pela frente.E um seminário na terça de AIS, aliás._

_Agora indo ao que interessa. A fic será escrita toda em primeira pessoa, a partir de relatórios, a príncipio serão 10 capítulos cada um relatando uma semana, e cada um sendo escrito pelo Remus, James, Sirius ou Lily. _

_Quanto às minhas outras fics, gente prometo procurar tempo para escreve-las, mas tipo só posto quando termina-las. É uma questão de credibilidade...ninguém mais acredita em mim. _

_Fico esperando reviews!!!! Amo muito todos vocês! Até o próximo final de semana!_

_Muitos e muitos beijinhos!_

_P.S. Eu até que gostava do professor padre, não me entendam mal!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Agora betado, pela Babi!!!! Obrigada Babi, linda!!!**

_**Respondendo aos comentários :**_

**Flavinha Greeneye –**_ Não é só você que imaginou o meu professor errado. Bom, ele bem famoso e ouço falar dele desde o primeiro período, quando cheguei no terceiro e o vi falei: Esse é o padre? Tinha uma idéia totalmente errada na minha imaginação. Quanto a intimidade de Lily, acho que vai dar pra perceber nos outros capítulos que essa Lily não é monitora e nem tão certinha assim, ela só não gosta de injustiças. Tipo a JK não falou nada sobre monitoria, ou ser completamente certinha, sabe senão ela não teria se casado com um cara que criou- ou participou da criação- do emblema "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Ou pelo menos essa é a minha visão singular. Eu queria já ter escrito tudo, porém não. Como os capítulos são pequenos, escrevo um por semana. Terminei esse no sábado e hoje já é domingo, quando minha beta me enviar eu posto. Pode me fazer quantas perguntas quiser, também sou curiosa. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e Obrigada!!!_

**Linah Black –**_Espero que não tenha demorado muito e que não vá te decepcionar. Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos para você._

**Babi Evans – **_Falo mais do meu professor padre na sua carta, hehe. Não sei se ficou Lily Evans, mas eu tentei. Sabe como é, eu não sou boa em escrever em primeira pessoa, tenho medo de no final se apenas mais uma versão do meu eu. Hauhauahuahau. Juro que sua carta chegará, posso tardar mas não vou falhar. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada por tudo mesmo!!!!_

**Tathy-**_ Sim senhora!!! Seguindo em frente e adiante! É assim que se fala? Muito obrigada e beijinhos!!!_

**Lulu Star – **_Verdade, também quero ver o do Sirius. Ele será o próximo!!! Eu acho que eu faço do Sirius um pequeno palhaço, mas ele é o meu palhaço preferido. Pode até ser que as pessoas não o vejam assim, mas é só pensar nele que eu já estou rindo. Apesar de não ter nada de genial nisto –na fic-, fico feliz por ter te agradado. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Oliivia-**_Cada doido que se mostre coerente com a sua loucura, não é mesmo? A Lily simplesmente não pode deixar de reclamar, para ela é "reclamo logo existo". Agora um dia ela vai concordar conosco e ver que esta foi a solução. Ou pelo menos assim espero. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Palas – **_Realmente achei de uma maldade sem tamanho fazer com que a Lily tenha de aprender quadribol. Aulas de estudos trouxas é tão legal, enquanto quadribol é apenas um esporte. Tudo bem, cada um com seu cada um. Hauhauhauhauhau, esportes fazem bem a saúde, como futura médica é importante deixar isso claro. Muito obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics e pelos elogios que eu claramente não mereço. Muitos e muitos beijinhos!_

**Helena Black – **_Não é uma questão de me diminuir, é uma questão de ler outros textos e ver que o que eu escrevo é uma droga. Mas não pense que isso é ruim. Pode até ser ruim para quem lê, mas aos poucos vou melhorando, progressivamente e paulatinamente claro, mas a primeira fic que escrevi e que nem foi com meu nick, foi com a da minha irmã, meu Deus! Então pelo menos quando olho para isto aqui penso melhor do que aquela droga, mas não dá para achar uma maravilha, entende? Se não entender deixa pra lá, só concorde comigo. Hauhauhauhauhau. Muito obrigada, camarada- também rimou. Sério, obrigada e muitos beijinhos!_

**Jhu Radcliffe –**_ Sua review também foi muito boa! Eu gostava do professor padre, mas não o amava. Na segunda passada ele chegou depois de uma aula e fez tipo uma discussão do curso dele. Ele tava de calça jeans e jaqueta, tem noção? Acho que agora que o entendo bem, o tenho como um dos melhores professores da faculdade até agora. Enfim, complexo isso, mas é verdade. Quanto a Lily não esquenta com ela não, que o lance dela é reclamar. Que bom que você gostou da parte das qualidades do James, foi uma das partes que mais me diverti escrevendo. Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos!!!!_

**Segunda semana **

Relatório por James Potter 

Sei que a Lily reclamou um bocado no relatório da primeira semana, mas isso tudo é charme, professora. Sem dúvida, de todas as detenções de minha vida, e olha que tive muitas (depois, professora, você podia me dizer quantas, exatamente? É que eu e o Sirius fizemos uma aposta...), esta foi a melhor. Claro, que o fato de levantar cedo me incomoda, e ter de acordar Sirius e Remus, também. Mas o resto todo está bem divertido, no melhor sentido da palavra.

As aulas de quadribol continuaram sendo pela manhã, Lily chega aqui em casa por volta das oito. Como um bom professor, faço com que ela se sente na mesa com Sirius, Remus e eu, para tomar o café da manhã que Denny – a elfa da minha família – prepara. Isso faz parte da educação para se formar um bom atleta, como todos sabem. Não que Lily comesse muito, já que ela se sentia meio enjoada pela manhã, ou pelo menos essa foi a versão dela. Contudo, não resistia a super vitamina de Denny, ou então ficava com pena de vê-la desapontada.

Só queria lhe perguntar uma coisa, professora Mc. Você sabia que Lily não tinha a menor coordenação motora quando me mandou ensinar quadribol a ela? Sério, quando vi que ela não conseguia nem voar em linha reta a um metro do chão, resolvi que aquilo podia ser perigoso. Não só para ela, pude sentir na pele. Então, nossos treinamentos começaram no chão. Todo dia ela corria em torno do campo de minha casa durante meia hora, para aquecer. Ela ficava revoltada de correr sozinha, então revezamos eu, Sirius e Remus e cada dia um corria com ela.

Não sou fã de esportes terrestres, mas começamos apenas nós quatro passando de um ao outro a goles. E depois ela tinha de correr "ziquezagueando" e ainda passando a goles para um de nós. Além de tudo isso, fiz Lily andar sobre a linha que delimitava a marcação do campo, quem sabe assim ela conseguiria voar melhor em linha reta?

Ficávamos bem cansados com tudo isso. Lily sempre irritada, mas quando no último dia ela finalmente conseguiu andar na linha, agarrou a goles que jogávamos para ela e ainda obteve êxito em não acertar nenhuma vez a goles na minha cara ou na de Sirius, acho que ela percebeu que valeu a pena. Como professor fiquei bastante orgulhoso da evolução da minha aluna (assim como a professora deve ser orgulhosa de mim, não?).

Então depois de almoçarmos, eu, Sirius e Remus, já que Lily se recusava a comer conosco, e tomarmos banho, nós aparatávamos na rua de trás à casa de Lily. Na verdade, na primeira vez nós aparatamos na sala da casa dela, mas não sei porque isso não parecia agradar aos pais dela que levaram um susto, por isso Lily proibiu. Tocávamos a _companhia_ – uma coisa trouxa para avisar que alguém chegou – e Lily aparecia sempre linda com um vestido cada dia de cor diferente.

Não que ela não fosse linda sempre, mas em hogwarts ela está sempre de uniforme e lá em casa ela vai com uma de minhas roupas de quadribol velhas e ajustadas magicamente que emprestei para ela. Então, sabe como é, quando íamos buscá-la em casa para a aula de estudos trouxas e ela aparecia de vestido e de banho tomado, digamos que a beleza dela ficasse ainda mais em evidência.

Nosso tema para as aulas de estudo dos trouxas foi a rua. Isso porque Lily viu que para sairmos da rua atrás da dela e irmos até a porta da casa dela, tínhamos alguns sérios problemas. Então, Lily levava Sirius, Remus e eu para passear na rua. A primeira regra é olhar para um lado e outro antes de atravessar, porque a rua dos trouxas não foi feita para se andar, ou pelo menos para se andar a pé. Então, éramos obrigados a andar nas calçadas.

Lily nos levou ao centro de Londres. Só tinha ido ao caldeirão furado e sempre com pó de flu ou aparatando. Bom, para chegarmos lá pegamos um ônibus. Foi no ônibus que Lily nos deu uma pequena aula sobre os veículos. Os meios de locomoção trouxas, de um modo geral, são coisas com rodas e motores movidos a um líquido explosivo chamado gasolina. Acho que a palavra explosivo fez os olhos de Sirius brilharem, não sei se me animo ou me desespero com isso. Existem os mais variados tipos, quando eles têm quatro rodas e são pequenos, de modo a caberem umas quatro pessoas dentro chamamos de carro. Quando têm quatro rodas, mas são grandes chamamos de ônibus. E quando têm duas rodas chamamos de moto.

Lily nos falou que para os pedestres todos são perigosos, mas para se pilotar o mais perigoso era uma moto. Foi nesse momento que a fissura de Sirius começou. Ou, talvez, tenha sido na hora da gasolina. Só sei que Sirius olhava para rua procurando por motos o tempo todo e seus olhos brilhavam cada vez que encontrava uma. Ele nem escutou a explicação sobre os sinais. Aliás, os trouxas gostam de complicar. Têm o sinal de pedestre e tem o de veículos, não bastava só um? Nunca sei se o verde de siga é para mim ou para o outro.

Quando Sirius perguntou a Lily como se pilotava uma moto, eu senti que ela ficou preocupada. Mas aí eu lembrei ao Sirius que ele era louco perguntando justo a Lily como se pilotar uma moto, já que ela não conseguia nem voar em linha reta. Não sei, mas a verdade não faz a Lily se sentir bem. Aliás, nada faz. Quando eu elogio, também saio perdendo.

Lily ficou dois dias sem falar comigo. Até que depois de ela acertar a goles em minha cara de modo que meu óculos quebrou e meu olho ficou roxo, ela me perdoou. Acho que ela ficou com medo de eu ficar cego, e isso não foi uma suposição tão absurda. Também pode ter sido porque ela finalmente enxergou que realmente não tem coordenação suficiente para pilotar uma moto, ou, pior, ensinar o Sirius a pilotar uma.

Depois de muita insistência de Sirius ela disse a ele que no mundo dos trouxas tinha que se conseguir uma autorização para dirigir. Era como para aparatar. E ela não tinha uma. Cheque-mate! Mas segundo a versão dela, ela nem tinha tentado. Não queria poluir ainda mais o mundo, parece que a gasolina tem algo a ver com isso.

Remus teve um certo problema com as passarelas. Eram pontes há metros de altura para se ir de uma calçada a outra. Ele tem medo de altura. Mais ou menos, porque ele voa numa vassoura. Mas se ele estiver andando encima de uma ponte a metros de altura, ele tem medo. Eu gostei das passarelas. Acho que Lily também gosta delas. Remus aprendeu a conviver com isso. Sirius pode ver as motos lá de cima.

Depois das aulas íamos deixar Lily em casa e, nesse caso, aparatávamos no quarto da irmã dela. Isso é muito legal, porque ela sempre dava um grito. Não consigo imaginar como ela conseguiu um tolo para se casar. Aliás, não é inteligível que ela e Lily sejam irmãs, professora. Não conheço muito bem os pais de Lily, mas o pai dela, em especial, não parece muito feliz em me ver. Será que seria um espanto muito grande para Lily se eu sugerisse que ela, talvez, fosse adotada? Remus acha que as evidências são poucas, já que ela se parece muito com a mãe, e acha que o pai dela me trata mal porque Lily deve contar as histórias de Hogwarts a ele. Sirius simplesmente acha que ela fala mal de mim para os pais dela.

Fiquei feliz. Pelo menos ela perde tempo falando de mim, afinal.

Até a próxima semana, professora Mc.

**Nota da autora:** Olá pessoal! Tava esperando a Babi, minha beta mais que querida me mandar o capítulo betado, mas como mandei muito encima da hora, ainda não deu tempo de ela betar. Assim que estiver betado eu aviso lá encima, então caso alguém leia a minha nota antes da fic, só leia esta fic se não se importar em achar erros graves de português. Se já leu, lamento muito!

Quanto a história, bem, queria saber o que vocês estão achando. De verdade mesmo. Pode falar! O próximo relatório será do Sirius, vou tentar postar no sábado ou domingo, ok?

Não sei se isso de escrever em primeira pessoa ficou legal, já que os personagens estão ganhando mais de mim mesma do que o normal. Opinem.

O que mais? Muito obrigada pela paciência de todos que lêem esta coisa!!!!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos!!!

P.S. Resolvi ser monitora da matéria do professor padre, imaginem o que eu ganhei? Dever de casa!

P.P.S. Nota pequena porque estou meio cansada e desanimada.

P.P.P.S. Sobre a eleição: Não queria o Lula, na verdade nem o Geraldo, eu queria a Heloísa Helena. Não acho coerente eu votar numa pessoa que eu tenho certeza que me roubou, porque é dizer "vai lá rouba de novo". Que droga, nunca ninguém em quem eu voto ganha!

P.P.P.P.S. É isso aí, pessoal! Amo vocês! Beijos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Respondendo aos comentários:**_

**Nathalia Lima :**_ Que bom que os nossos James se parecem!!! Isso porque acho que James é o personagem que mais tiramos de nossa imaginação, já que JK falou tão pouco dele. Mas sabemos que ele é Maroto e melhor amigo de Sirius. Leal a ponto de não desconfiar de Peter, e que luou muito para conquistar Lily. Mas aquela seninha do quinto livro poderia se repetir em algum momento do sétimo livro, não? Muito obrigada e beijinhos mil!_

**Linah Black:**_ Hauhauhauhauhau, pode deixar que pretendo continuar neste ritmo como uma boa menina. Aqui está o próximo, olhe só? Gostou mesmo do capítulo? Que ótimo! Pelo menos consegui agradar de alguma forma. Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos!_

**Helena Black:**_Que bom que você concorda comigo, hehe!!!! Bom, espero que este capítulo com o Sirius te agrade, já que ele está até no seu nick. Você deve conhece-lo muito bem, não? Hauhauhauhauhau. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!!!!_

**Gabriela Black: **_Mais uma Black! Hoje é o dia do Sirius! Mas acho que este capítulo ficou tão pequeno quanto o outro, vou tentar me alongar nos próximos. Que bom que gostou do último!!! Fico muito feliz!!!Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!!!_

**Kira :**_ Relatório do Sirius entregue!!! Do jeito que vocês gostam tanto do Sirius tenho medo de decepcionar. Fui rápida né? Que bom que ta gostando, realmente fico feliz com isto! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada1_

**Lulu Star:**_ Você realmente acha que eles estão bem caracterizados? Se em algum momento não achar, me avisa? De verdade? Esse é o meu maior medo de escrever em primeira pessoa. Em termos de se parecer comigo, acho que o Sirius é o que menos se parece, hauahuahauhau. Mas vai lá, deve ter um tiquinho de mim sim. Eu também amo vestidos, apesar de só usar de vez enquanto, não consigo ir para faculdade com outra coisa que não calça jeans. Hauhauhauhauhauhau. Mas tipo fico imaginando para Lily esses vestidinhos anos 70, meio rodados e tal. Bem meigo, como você diz. Também acho o James meigo, mas acho que dá pra perceber isso melhor no relato do Sirius, hauahuahuahauhau! Quanto ao novo ou velho presidente estou com menos raiva agora. O Sirius é como...é como...meu podle...ou como meu palhaço. Que ele não me escute! Beijinhos mil e muito obrigada!!!!_

**Flavinha Greeneye :**_ Oba review da Flavinha! Hehe! Segundo ano de que? Do segundo grau ou alguma faculdade? Se já me disse me esqueci, perdão. Falou tudo! Acho eu que pelas palavras do Sirius dá pra captar melhor a fofura do James, mesmo que ele traduza isto de outra forma. Também estou a procura de James, mas ta difícil né? Hauhauhauhau. Ah! O Sirius não sabe ficar parado, ta sempre inventando algo para se meter em confusão ou meter os outros em uma, este relatório é dele, dá uma avaliada só. É verdade, eu tenho um grande medo de escrever em primeira pessoa por conta da personalidade dos personagens. Acho que o Sirius é menos parecido comigo, acho que é porque já meio que escrevia em primeira pessoa com ele no Hogwarts News, mesmo assim nunca sei se ficou bom. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, de verdade mesmo! Uhu! E meu voto vai para Flavinha!!!! Flavinha para presidente!!! Hauhuahauhauahuahau, sem brincadeira, concordo plenamente, votei no Geraldo no segundo turno também!!! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada mesmo!!!!_

**Thaty :**_ Acho que o fanfiction comeu o seu review! Que triste!!!Mas como sempre estou seguindo seus comandos e continuando! Hauhauhauhau! Pois é nem sempre a gente consegue o que a gente quer, mas no caso da votação eu nunca consigo. Nem para governador, nunca mesmo! Mas enfim, um dia quem sabe! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!!!_

**Babi Evans: **_Adivinha só? Sua carta está pronta!!! Vou enviar na segunda no correio lá da faculdade!!! Finalmente não? Quanto ao seu e-mail, bom o que eu fiz nesse final de semana: Vi Muitos filmes- ontem fui no cinema ver o "Diabo veste Prada" e aluguei muitos e vi outros no telecine. Só não fiz o que teria que fazer mesmo, que é estudar, mas enfim. E você? Cara a Minerva tem de dar uma resposta a esses loucos né? Hauhauahuahauhau. Coitadinha. Quanto a moto, que bom que gostou, a moto de Sirius devia ser super legal, não acha? Obrigada por tudo, Babi! Muitos e muitos beijinhos!_

**Olívia :**_ Vou conversar com o James sobre sua proposta. Hauhauhauahuahau. Aposto que ele vai começar a cobrar se a procura for grande! A Lily não é ingrata, só faz um tipo, coitada. Sabe como é tenho que defender meus personagens, senão ninguém mais defende. Que bom que continua acompanhando, acho que não demorei, né? Beijinhos mil e muito obrigada!!!_

**Jhu Radcliffe: **_Hauhauhauhauhau, realmente você continuará assistindo o romance de Sirius e sua moto. E Adorei a sua descrição de fic em primeira pessoa, muito boa!Pois é eu nem comecei a ler o artigo que o padre mandou, mas é só para a outra segunda feira. Eu faço medicina, o professor padre me dá aula de fisiologia do sistema urinário, ainda estou no cicl básico, o que quer dizer que ainda estudo disciplinas como Anatomia, fisiologia, bioquímica, histologia e embriologia. Semestre que vem começa a minha transição para a parte clinica, mal posso esperar, deve ser bem mais legal, mas enfim cada coisa em sua hora. Hauhauahauhau. Você ta no segundo ano, certo? Alguém além de você mesma leu seu perfil. O que pretende fazer depois do ensino médio? Já sabe? Só para avisar, estamos precisando de mais médicos no mundo das fanfics, pelo menos que eu conheça só eu e a Babi que ta no vestibular, escolheram a medicina!!! Deixando a bobeira de lado, eu votei no Geraldo no segundo turno também. Anular era fortalecer o Lula, mas enfim não adiantou. Você comentou hoje e vou postar hoje, nunca mais serei tão rápida assim, foi muita sorte! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!!!_

**Terceira semana **

_**Relatório por Sirius Black.**_

Inevitavelmente, o seu tão queridinho Remus, professora Mc, não pôde estar conosco esta semana por problemas de saúde. Não que eu não goste do nosso monitor, muito pelo contrário, mas com ele por perto não se pode comprar uma moto. De modo que a semana foi bem proveitosa, não só para Lily e James, mas também para mim.

Eles sempre começam contando como foram as aulas de quadribol, certo? Bom, sabe aquela sua aluna quase perfeita que só tira notas máximas em transfiguração? Surpresa! Ela não tem tanto proveito para o quadribol. É certo que o James tem trabalhado arduamente para reverter a incapacidade da ruivinha mas, francamente, jamais a colocaria no meu time. Nem que fosse um jogo entre os meus amigos e os de Dumbledore. Sabe por quê? Não é que ela somente não saiba jogar, ela não sabe jogar e ainda joga coisas nos outros.

James achou que já era hora de voar. Ele como um cavaleiro e louco na minha opinião emprestou a sua vassoura de última geração toda perfeita para Lily. Lógico que se fosse eu, professora, todos iriam dizer que havia muitas intenções por trás dessa atitude e eu não saberia me defender, e duvido que algum amigo me defendesse também, apesar de eu fazer isso por eles. No entanto, James é um babaca, perdão pela palavra, mas é verdade, quando se trata dessa ruiva. Sério, ele poderia ter dado uma vassoura trouxa que ela nem iria ter percebido.

Voar mal é pouco para descrever as tragédias que presenciei nesta semana. O que é engraçado, tenho de admitir. Como posso dizer? Saíamos muitas vezes lesados, James por pouco não ficou seriamente machucado quando resolveu subir em outra vassoura para orientá-la lá de cima. A própria Lily, acredito eu, nunca teve tantos arranhões e áreas roxas como agora. A coisa só melhorou um pouquinho, um pouquinho mesmo, quando seguindo minhas instruções James montou em sua vassoura junto com Lily, guiando-a. Creio eu que até um clima deve ter rolado lá encima, apesar de os dois estarem um tanto quanto suados e nojentos para isso.

As minhas idéias são sempre muito boas, mas parece que James se recusa a escutá-las quando se trata de um jeito de conquistar Lily. Pois é professora, se a senhora faz parte dos o,o1 dos alienados de Hogwarts que não sabem que James gosta da Lily, ou que Lily, apesar de tudo, gosta de James e que é só uma questão de tempo para o que já está resolvido ocultamente se resolver, então seja bem vinda ao meu mundo. Mas acho que a professora já sabia disso, certo? Essa detenção foi um plano para uni-los, não foi? Pode deixar que farei de tudo para que seu plano seja um sucesso, professora Mc.

Então, depois das fracassadas aulas de quadribol, tínhamos as aulas com Lily sobre a vida trouxa, além de outras coisas, como o porque eu não devo sair com a amiga dela da Lufa-lufa, Hestia. Nesta semana íamos aprender a lidar com a grana dos trouxas. Eu achava que os bruxos eram muito ordinários cobrando aquele tanto de galeões por algo tão essencial quanto uma vassoura. Mas eu estava enganado. Tive uma aula sobre o capitalismo, e posso dizer que os trouxas respiram dinheiro, e eles existem sob nomes variados pelo mundo a fora.

Eu sei que os relatórios deveriam ser sobre o que James aprendeu, ou o que Lily explicou, mas dá no mesmo. Porque James nem pisca quando a Lily fala, quer dizer, tirando as partes em que ela começa a reclamar da vida ou da sorte dela. Sério, professora, espiei o relatório dela antes de ela enviá-lo e acredito que a senhora deva ter pulado todas aquelas chatices. Aliás, isso é coisa de mulher, sem ofensas, mas toda mulher tem algo a reclamar.

Nós tivemos que ir ao beco diagonal na quarta feira para comprar os livros do sétimo ano e tudo o mais que precisávamos. Então, Lily, depois do quadribol foi a sua casa tomar um banho e nos acompanhou até lá. Nós almoçamos e fizemos compras. Então, depois trocamos nosso dinheiro para o trouxa e fomos fazer compras em Londres.

Foi aí que eu a avistei. Comprei a coisa mais legal que já vi na minha vida. Professora Mc, comprei minha moto!!! James achou sem graça só porque ela não voa. Garanti a ele que é por pouco tempo. Lily falou que a irmã dela odiava motoqueiros. A irmã da Lily é uma figura, professora Mc.

Conhecemos os outros meios de transporte trouxas. Metrô, trem, bicicletas... Nada muito empolgante como minha moto. Acho que nunca vou encontrar algo tão empolgante como ela. Lily disse que eu era muito materialista, mas quem é ela para falar isto? Ela só nos ensinou a usar o dinheiro trouxa, para parar de nos bancar toda vez que pegávamos um ônibus ou algo parecido.

Quanto ao lance com Hestia, bem, Lily ainda não me convenceu. Ela ficou tentando fazer um trabalho psicológico comigo, dizendo para mim coisas sobre a minha família. O fato de minha família ser uma droga não desestruturou tanto assim minha inteligência emocional. Pude garantir. Mas acho que ela é meio teimosa, o James que o diga.

Por outro lado acho que está tudo indo bem. Eles aos poucos estão se unindo, sem perceber, claro. Pena que estejam se unindo contra mim. Acredita que o próximo plano deles contra Petúnia, inclui eu conquistando-a? A que ponto um melhor amigo pode chegar quando está em companhia feminina!!! Reze por mim, professora Mc.

Até mais!

**Nota da autora: **_Vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores, prometo..._

_E então o que acharam do Sirius???_

_Remus será o próximo, mas não necessariamente seguirei esta ordem nos outros capítulos._

_Feriadão é muito bom, né???_

_Eu sempre me programo para estudar, mas nunca dá certo. Vou tentar estudar hoje a tarde._

_Então por favor continuem comentando e me dando uma idéia de como a fic está progredindo!_

_Muito obrigada a todos (inclusive pelo apoio político) e muitos beijinhos!!!!!!!!!!! Amo vocês!!!_

_P.S. Tem alguém do Rio aqui??? Como o Sergio Cabral pode ter sido eleito???_

_P.P.S. Vejam "O diabo veste Prada", muito legal !!!!_

_P.P.P.S. Betado pela Babi! Obrigada Babi!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Betado pela Babi! Obrigada Babi!

_**Respondendo aos comentários:**_

**Babi Evans :**_ Que bom que está gostando, Babi!! Fico muito feliz de verdade! Cara eu já vi que vou ter de comprar este livro (O Diabo veste Prada), todo mundo ta falando que é muito bom, mas primeiro as aulas têm de acabar porque se já difícil de estudar sem livro, imagine com livro. Mais uma vez muito obrigada por tudo e considere sua carta postada, hehe. Muitos e muitos beijinhos!!_

**Thaty :**_ Jura que você mora na Barra, eu moro em Jacarepguá, na Taquara, relativamente perto, né? Você é a pessoa no mundo das fics que mora mais perto de mim! Viva!!!Pelo menos das que eu conheço! Que bom que também não gosta do Sérgio Cabral, pelo menos alguém para concordar comigo!Eu também adorei o filme! Continuando...!Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos!!!_

**Lulu star :**_Você é do Rio? De onde Rio de Janeiro? Ou outro município? Já conseguiu ver "O Diabo veste Prada"? Se não viu, veja, vale realmente a pena. Eu pelo menos gostei.Que bom que você gostou do Sirius, eu adoro escrever com ele, sou fã dele e tudo! E desde que escrevei o capítulo passado fico pensando quem pode ser os 0,01 da população alienada de Hogwarts se tiver alguma idéia me dá uma dica, ok? Hehe. Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos!!!_

**Chelle Black :**_ Obrigada pelos elogios que não mereço! Fico muito feliz por agradar! Não sei se já andou lendo alguma outra fic minha, mas qualquer coisa que eu escreva não é recomendada à leitura, vai por mim, é tudo bobeira da pior qualidade. Hauhauhauhauahu.Seis capítulos é muito para você? É porque assim, tipo, são dez semanas de férias e então eles escrevem um relatório por semana, como estamos na quarta semana, faltam seis capítulos.Se eu alongar muito vai ficar pior do que já é, hehe. O Sirius é preferido sempre e não nego que também tenho uma certa preferência por ele, apesar de amar todos os personagens. Espero que você goste do relatório do Remus e pode falar o quanto quiser nos comentários, o quanto quiser mesmo, eu amo ler comentários e já fiz várias amizades pelo fanfiction. Como você se denominou nova leitora, seja bem vinda! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Lílian Evans Hiquarashi :**_ Lembro sim de você!!! Que bom que você esteja se divertindo com a fic!!! Fico muito feliz! E não ligue para o prof Padre, ele só quer manter a fama de mal, mas na verdade é bomzinho, ou pelo menos assim me iludo já que escolhi ser monitora dele e tal. Você quer estudar na UFRJ também???Daqui a dois anos? Então eu vou te conhecer pessoalmente? Viva!!! Mesmo que seja daqui a dois anos! Huahuahuahuahau, apoio totalmente o bob esponja, hauahuahauhuaauhau! E mais um feriadão para nós, menor que o outro, mas... Muitos beijinhos e Obrigada por ainda me aturar!!!_

**Helena Black :**_ Eu também amo o Sirius, e todos os outros personagens. Só que... bem o Sirius é mais divertido, ele é o cara!!Falando em estudar é isso que eu vou ter de fazer o feriadão todinho!!!Final do ano me dá um desespero! Quero férias, já!! Espero que também goste do relatório do Remus! Beijinhos mil e muito obrigada!_

**Celáh :**_ Muito bom mesmo, né? O filme caso não se lembro do que estou falando, hehe. Minha fic não tem nada de perfeita, mas fico contente que esteja conseguindo ler e tal!Fico muito feliz mesmo!Espero que goste do Remus também! Muito obrigada de verdade e muitos e muitos beijinhos!!!_

**Izzie Sol :**_ Que bom que gostou das baboseiras que eu escrevo! Hauhauhauahuahau, o Sirius é queridinho de todo mundo mesmo! Meu Deus, se ele piscar todo mundo já pára para assistir. O cara é um fenômeno!Não posso negar, eu também amo o Sirius, mas amo todos os outros também, os marotos.A moto vai aparecer mais pra frente pode deixar! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!!!!_

**Oliivia :**_ Hum... Agora eu demorei pra postar né? E não se iluda, tenho duas fics totalmente paradas, eu sei o que é demorar mesmo, alguns meses, acho que daqui a pouco viram ano e tal, pra você ver. Mas um dia isso muda, hauhauahuahauhau. Você costuma demorar muito para postar? Escreve J/L? Hum.. Vou falar com a Lily para ver se ela dá uma forcinha no seu relacionamento com o Sirius, hehe. Quanto a Lily e James...ah um dia eles chegam lá, de alguma forma chegam, ou se não o Harry não existiria né? Muito obrigada e mil beijinhos para você!_

**Nthalia Eastford :**_ Meu MSN é juliymon(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. Pode me adicionar à vontade mas eu nunca entro, ou praticamente nunca. Fica mais fácil me mandar um e-mail juliymon(arroba)globo(ponto)com. Vou adorar conversar com uma futura colega de trabalho!!! E vou amar fazer mais uma amiga do mundo das fics! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, feliz de verdade. Hauhauhauhauhau, eu não sei escrever outra coisa que não humor, não sei mesmo, não consigo, se começo uma fic seria logo o humor toma conta dela. Já desisti, só consigo escrever humor. Ou melhor baboseiras que eu nem sei se podem ser chamadas de humor. Tmabém amo James e Lily! Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos._

**Kira :**_ E porque eu não ia te responder, menina? E eu achei o máximo que você tenha comentado! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Vai me dizer que o Sirius também é o seu preferido? Meu Pai, não sei de onde ele conseguiu tirar tantas seguidoras, se ele quisesse teria mais seguidores do que Voldemort, só que tudo do sexo feminino. Vou te contar um segredo não sou eu quem está sendo má com o Sirius e sim a Lily. Vou tentar aliviar o lado dele conversando com ela, mas não sei não, a ruivinha ta gostando de aprontar. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Natalia Lima :**_ Que bom que está gostando! Quem é o seu maroto preferido? Preciso fazer com que o James e o Remus não se sintam renegados.Só o Sirius tem fãs, coitadinhos! Obrigada e muitos beijinhos!_

**Jhu Radicliffe :**_ Eu também vi o Lula no bem bom lá na Bahia, enquanto o povo trabalha. Mas como foi o povo que escolheu ele, então. Você pode muito bem passar para medicina se quiser, cara eu fiz três vezes o vestibular até passar e deu certo. Sério é só querer, mas psicologia também é legal. Eu já pensei em psiquiatria, mas não sei. Muito cedo ainda e eu amo crianças, então também queria pediatria e ainda tem que eu queria fazer algo pela população de verdade , então eu queria medicina da família. Mas enfim...simples assim, hehe. Ah eu realmente gosto de escrever o Sirius zoando a Lily, hauahuahuahuahau, tipo e ela zoando ele, é legal! Eu realmente amo escrever com o Sirius, ele é muito divertido. Hauhauhauauhau, uma carona na mota do Sirius ele podia fazer um leilão, iria ficar rico. Fico relamnete feliz que esteja curtindo a fic, mesmo e mesmo! O LIVRO É BOM? O do Diabo veste Prada? Acho que vou comprar...Mas acho que só quando as aulas acabarem. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada(por você ter lido, por você ter comentado, por você ter perdido o seu tempo, por...etc... uma lista interminável de porquês eu agradeço a todos vocês e tal...)_

**Gabriela Black :**_ A fic ta andando, devagar e sempre. Vai esse capítulo ta um poquinho maior, né? E fique tranqüila que ainda vamos ter mais relatórios da Lily! Isso é bom pro Sirius não se gabar tanto! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada viu?_

**Linha Black :**_ Bom realmente se antes da moto ninguém segurava ele, imagine agora? Hauhauhauhauahuahu. A moto ainda irá aparecer novamente,hehe. Espero que goste do Remus também. E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do relatório do Sirius! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Tahh Black :**_ Quero saber sim, cara como você disse o que me falta também é o tempo, assim que entrar de férias leio suas fics, vi as sinopses e achei super legal. Nunca pensei que fosse gostra de escrever em primeira pessoa, eu gostava de ler, mas enfim é mais divertido! Hauhauhauhauahau! E não tem problema algum você não ter comentado nos outros capítulos, eu já fico muito feliz de você ler! Quanto à faculdade faço medicina, e o prof Padre não é tão ruim assim, fique tranqüila, hauhauahuahau.E você já tem alguma idéia de que faculdade quer fazer?A minha irmã é uma ano mais velha que você! E bem esse negócio de votar, até hoje eu tenho dúvidas- não que eu já tenha votado tantas vezes assim- e acho bem mais fácil saber em quem não votar, do que em quem votar. Hauhauhauhauhau, eu também fico rindo sem motivo nenhum, eu compreendo você! E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dos relatórios até agora, a Lily sem dúvidas é uma reclamona, hehe. Espero que goste do Remus. Eu sou um ser muito feliz porque vocês respondem os meus os, pode crer, de verdade! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada! _

**Quarta semana **

_Relatório por Remus Lupin_

Professora McGonagall, realmente não sei como a senhora ainda não nos mandou uma carta (um berrador seria mais justo), ou até não nos fez uma visita pessoal para demonstrar seu profundo desagrado com o conteúdo dos relatórios até agora. Na verdade há três motivos possíveis para que a senhora ainda não tenha feito nada parecido: a senhora já perdeu as esperanças de nos consertar - provável; a senhora esteja realmente aproveitando as férias em alguma ilha grega e esteja ignorando que tem alunos neste momento, afinal quem está de castigo somos nós e não a senhora – muito provável; a senhora esteja _gostando_ desses relatórios – nem um pouco provável para mim, mas esta é a certeza de Sirius.

Sirius acredita fielmente que este é um plano da senhora para unir James e Lily. Como se todos pensássemos igual a ele, que vive de fazer planos e colocá-los em prática, e agora a obsessão do momento é unir James e Lily. Como se isso já não fosse ocorrer naturalmente, não sei em quantos anos, mas ia. O fato é que seja esta apenas uma detenção educativa para fazer com que Lily e James briguem menos, ou uma conspiração romântica, acho que a senhora não poderia ter pensado em coisa melhor.

Não posso negar que as aulas de quadribol são as partes mais penosas dos dias. Mas são bem divertidas, até Lily começa a esboçar um sorriso – principalmente quando algo de errado acontece com Sirius. James resolveu colocá-la agarrando nesta semana e ela realmente não é muito boa. Mas quando James lançava uma goles lenta e de perto até que ela agarrava. Acho que para as duas finalidades possíveis para que esta detenção tenha sido feita, o fato de James querer que Lily se sinta melhor é um bom sinal.

De um modo geral, como que para que houvesse um descanso, as aulas de quadribol foram tranqüilas esta semana. Bom, Lily mal pegava na goles, já que para isso ela teria de agarrá-la. Fazíamos quase todo dia um joguinho em que Lily ficava no meio e nós três passávamos a goles um para o outro com ela tentando pegar. A única parte ruim foi a chuva, temporal de verão que pegamos nos finais de manhã desta semana, ficávamos todos cobertos de lama, mais Lily e James, já que eu e Sirius quase sempre nos escondíamos da chuva.

Sirius resolveu que tempestades de verão eram o cenário certo para situações românticas. Não que eu discorde totalmente, eu só sou contra forçar situações, principalmente as dos tipos românticas, simplesmente porque assim elas meio que deixam de ser românticas. Por exemplo, na quinta, quando a chuva apertou tanto que Lily e James queriam entrar, Sirius resolveu fechar as portas da mansão magicamente e com obstáculos dizendo que seria bom para os dois. Pelo menos desta vez o plano de Sirius não deu de todo errado, já que Lily e James não brigaram, pelo contrário, meio que se ajudaram para arrombar uma janela e acho que vi James segurando Lily no colo para que ela conseguisse subir no parapeito. O que pode ter sido bonitinho e tal, deixou Sirius decepcionado, já que ele esperava ver um beijo ardente em baixo da chuva ou algo assim. Pois é, professora, eu sei que tive total consciência na hora de escolher meus amigos, mas às vezes acho que eles é que me escolheram, sendo assim a culpa não é completamente minha.

Eu não escolhi Estudos Trouxas para estudar, mas posso dizer que me arrependo profundamente. É realmente muito interessante o modo de vida deles, os artefatos que usam por não terem a mágica, é mais ou menos como um cego que desenvolve melhor a audição por não ter a visão. Realmente incrível. Como nossas tardes eram regadas por tempestades em sua maior parte, Lily resolveu nos apresentar ao baralho trouxa e ao telefone.

Íamos todas as tardes para a casa dos Evans, tocávamos a companhia e tudo como o combinado. Depois íamos para a varanda da parte de cima da casa de Lily, a varanda fica entre o quarto dela e o de Petúnia, irmã de Lily. Aprendemos a jogar pôquer, buraco e sueca, Lily falou que isso faz parte do manual de sobrevivência no mundo dos trouxas. Isso se você estiver em uma ilha do caribe e precisar apostar a sua mãe para conseguir dólares ou algo assim, não entendi muito bem. Mas a palavra apostar é bem conhecida dos Marotos, infelizmente em minha opinião, porque eu geralmente perco as apostas.

Sirius resolveu apostar com Lily sua liberdade amorosa numa partida de pôquer. Só que como Sirius viu rapidamente Lily não brinca em serviço. Sirius terá de conquistar Petúnia, e eu já estou com pena da irmã de Lily. Mesmo com todo preconceito que ela tem por bruxos pude notar que ela já tem cedido às propositais tiradas de camisa de Sirius devido a chuva – como se a magia não existisse para nos manter secos. Mas não foi só esta aposta que o pôquer fez aflorar esta semana.

Lily e James também apostaram. Se James ganhasse Lily teria de passar todo o final de semana com ele, seja lá o que ele arranjasse de fazer. Já se Lily vencesse, James teria de escrever uma carta ao Snape implorando perdão. Posso dizer que tive pena de James quando Lily simplesmente arrasou com ele no jogo. Tive que concordar com Sirius, "a ruivinha sabe jogar sujo". James teve de escrever a carta para Snape ao lado de Lily e com o seu auxílio, tive pena, mas foi muito engraçado.

Quando Lily me propôs uma aposta tive de recusar devido às circunstancias. Sobre o telefone, ela nos ensinou a usar um. Por ele, podemos pedir comida, por exemplo. Pizza é algo realmente fantástico. Lily nos ensinou algo que é meio, bem, não sei se chega a ser ilegal, mas é mais uma coisa de Maroto do que uma coisa de Lily Evans. Se bem que ando duvidando se esses são tão opostos assim. Ela nos ensinou a fazer um trote. Disca-se qualquer número e se começa a conversar com alguém, James conseguiu enrolar uma pessoa durante dez minutos e foi o nosso grande campeão. Acho que conviver com o "lado negro da ruivinha"- palavras de Sirius – está deixando James ainda mais, como vou dizer... apaixonado por ela.

Então, como a senhora pode ver, nosso tempo tem sido bem aproveitado. Só queria pedir um favor, professora. Se a senhora estiver lendo essas cartas me mande um sinal, uma carta, ou seja lá o que for. Não sei porquê, mas não consigo imaginar a senhora de maior numa ilha Grega e, bem, Sirius jura que a senhora tem jeito de quem usa biquíni. Agora sim, se a professora não responder é porque não está lendo.

Até a próxima semana e desculpe a brincadeira.

**Nota da autora:**

Mil desculpas por não ter postado na semana passada, mas é que além da faculdade e tudo mais, ainda fiquei doente – minha garganta ficou até com pus-, minha prima linda de três meses veio de Santos para cá e eu ainda tive que fazer as coisas de sempre como brincar com meu cachorro – o pipoca- e tal. Então, aqui está o capítulo com o relatório do Remus, hehe, esporo que tenham gostado.

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, para vocês verem como estou, eu ainda nem sei quem escreverá o relatório. Perdi a organização que tinha feito para a fic e não me lembro quem era agora, mas creio que semana que vem eu poste mesmo assim. Acaso algum atrazo aconteça... Aqui estão minhas desculpas...

1-Esta terça eu tenho que apresentar um seminário de AIS(Atenção Integral a Saúde) sobre câncer de Colo do Útero, e o meu grupo ainda nem dividiu os temas que cada um vai falar.

2- Na segunda que vem eu tenho prova de Endócrino ( não estudei nada e a matéria é gigante)

3 –Na Quinta o meu grupo de AIS terá de fazer uma espécie de jogo com a turma de sexta ou sétima série do colégio em que a gente ta "trabalhando" e o tema é sexualidade e a professora disse que eles podem vir com tudo que é espécie de pergunta...

4- Na terça da outra semana tenho prova de AIS – teórica e aí finamente AIS acaba, se bem que eu gosto de AIS, mas já estou implorando por férias e tal.

5- Na segunda da outra semana tenho prova teórica de Reprodutor – nem comecei a ter essa matéria ainda

6-Na quarta da mesma semana tenho prova prática de Histologia e no dia seguinte prática de Anatomia

7- Apresentação do artigo na sexta, dia 15 de dezembro, artigo esse que eu ainda nem escolhi e aí acabam as aulas se eu não ficar em prova final...

Ou seja estarei ocupada nos próximos dias, ou pelo menos deveria estar...E tenho que ir estudar neste exato momento...

Por favor, comentem falando o que vocês estão achando !!!!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada a todos!!!

P.S. O Remus é muito espertinho, não é?

P.P.S. Amo muito todos vocês!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Respondendo aos comentários: 

**Natalia Lima : **_ Que bom que consegui proporcionar momentos de diversão para você, hehe!!! Quanto ao seu maroto preferido, bem tenho certeza que a Lily é da mesma opinião que você, né? É só dar uma olhada neste capítulo. Eu não tenho maroto preferido, pelo menos não quando eu estou escrevendo porque eu simplesmente me apaixono por todos eles, menos o Peter claro. Espero que vocÊ goste do relatório da Lily, eu também gosto bastante dela, afinal ela conquistou um maroto. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!!!_

**Quel : **_Ei! Que bom que gostou, fico realmente muito feliz, apesar de eu não merecer. Espero que este capítulo mate um pouco da sua curiosidade, a Lily se revela mais nele. Muito obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos. _

**Izzie Sol : **_Tenho de concordar que o Remus é fofo!! Mas o Sirius tem mais, hum, não sei pegada e o James mais romantismo, mais tipo príncipe encantado mesmo. Eu realmente não consigo escolher entre eles, mas ainda bem que a gente não precisa escolher né? Minha tumultuada vida acadêmica entrou em férias, valeu pela força. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada mesmo!!!_

**Kira : **_ Fico muito feliz e impressionada que realmente minha fic esteja te agradando, apesar da péssima qualidade, hehe. Espero que mesmo depois deste pequeno fechamento para balanço(tem quase um mês que eu não posto ou é minha impressão?) você ainda tenha paciência para a minha fic! Eu acho que o Rabicho precisa ser analisado, assim como o voldie foi analisado no sexto livro. Sabe como é, voldie tem problemas psicóticos, é um problema de saúde e não de caráter. Não que eu vá amá-lo agora por isso. Mas por exemplo, de todos os personagens de HP o que eu mais odeio é o Snape, apesar de o Rabicho estar no palio duro com ele. Enfim, deixa pra lá minhas teorias loucas. Eu to aqui tentando me lembrar se o Remus sofre muito neste capítulo, mas acho que não. Acho que quem sofre mais neste capítulo é a Lily. Na verdade é o seguinte, esses garotos gostam de choramingar e aí sempre o autor do relatório parece o pobrezinho da semana. Não se deixe influenciar por eles. Deixa eu terminar por aqui, antes que a minha resposta ao seu comentário fique maior que o capítulo em si( se bem que acho que esse é o maior até agora).Muito e muito obrigada e beijinhos mil!!!!_

**Taty: **_Que calor é esse que ta aqui no Rio hein? Uma droga para escrever, porque meu quarto é muito quente. Mas ao mesmo tempo é bom, sei lá. Espero que não tenha demorado tanto. Continuando...! Beijinhos mil e muito obrigada!_

**Linah Black : **Como foi a prova pra UNICAMP??? Acredite estou torcendo por você!!! A Lily tava realmente muito marota no capítulo passado, veja se gosta dela neste capítulo também. Muito, mas muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos!

**Oliivia : **_Exatamente, o tempo é sempre curto. Aliás, quanto mais tempo eu tenho menos tempo tenho, vai me entender! Mas desta vez demorou né? Pode dizer que sim. Eu sei que demorou bastante! Bom acho que você e o Sirius vão achar que este capítulo está esquentando, mas não com a velocidade apropriada! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!_

**Jack : **_Muito obrigada pelo que você disse da minha fic, realmente não concordo , mas fico feliz. E valeu pelos votos de apoio, ainda bem que já estou de férias. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada mesmo!_

**Jhu Radicliffe : **_Infelizmente eu demorei! Espero que seja perdoada! Sabia que eu adoro seus comentários, são muito legais, de verdade. Adivinha só? Ganhei o livro do Diabo veste Prada, então eu vou realmente lê-lo. Eu ia gostar se a McGonagall fizesse algo bem diabólico com eles. Estou pensando seriamente nisso. Coitadinha está com a moral muito baixa com eles, né?E eu acho que o Sirius ainda tem muito que aprontar!E sim a Lily é praticamente uma marota!Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada de verdade!_

**Helena Black : **_Informática deve ser legal. Mas eu sou meio burra para internet. Eu gosto de Medicina, aliás, medicina é uma faculdade que se você não gostar muito é melhor nem começar. Dá muito trabalho! Mas é bem legal. Mas ainda to no inicio, passei para o quarto período, então pode desconsiderar tudo que eu te disse se quiser. E quanto a fic, apesar da demora sim agora é a Lily. Espero que continue aprovando, apesar de eu não merecer. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Cla. V :**_ Obrigada pelos elogios. Mas tenho de contestar o fato de eu escrever bem, na verdade eu escrevo mal e isso é fato consumado, sério mesmo. Meu professor padre tem realmente uma fama de dar medo, e para algumas pessoas a fama dele fez valer na vida real. E na verdade eu nunca quis ter um cachorro, porque eu tinha medo de cachorros, mas então vieram o Simba e o Chorão (dois pastores branquinhos e lindos) que foram para a loja do meu pai, mas que viveram uns 2 meses aqui em casa e eu perdi o medo. Aí veio o Pipoca e eu me apaixonei. Desejo um pipoca para você, se for igual ao meu cachorrinho, não há nada de melhor na vida. Na verdade ficamos livres das ´perguntas dos alunas da sexta e sétima porque eles iriam estar em semana de prova (viva!) e a professora(nem um pouco simpática) não quis deixar eles participarem da nossa, sei lá o que ia ser aquilo, mas enfim. Adorei o jeito de escrever reviews. Muitos beijinhos e muito obrigada!!!_

**22k : **_ Apesar de o James não ter ganho a aposta...bem você vai descobrir lendo este capítulo. E sim um terror forçar o pobre menino a escrever uma carta para o seboso. Fala sério, ele é o meu mais odiado com sérias concorrências de Rabicho. Infelizmente tive que demorar um pouquinho para postar este capítulo, mas espero que continue aprovando cegamente(já que na verdade ele deveria ser desaprovado). Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada de verdade!_

**Lulu Star: **_Também acho que a McGonagall deve estar acompanhada de Dumbie numa ilha grega tomando suco de abóbora bem geladinho e praticando algum esporte radical nas horas vagas. A 'ruiva' e o 'descabelado' estão numa armação do destino e só depois podem ser incluídos em armações de Sirius e possivelmente da McGonagall, hauhauahuahuahau. O Remus é realmente fofo. Pelo menos na minha opinião. Sim faço medicina, mas não é tão difícil assim, só tem que estudar, mas na verdade tudo tem de estudar e tal então é só uma profissão como outra qualquer. Niterói, tem muita gente da minha turma que é daí, tem até uma amiga minha que na verdade é de Petrópolis, mas que ta morando aí para fazer a faculdade e tal. Hauhauhauhauahuahua, amei a sua divagação sobre o conhecimento mundial de que Lily e James vivem para se amar. Concordo pelnamente.Ri muito com o seu comentário!Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada de verdade. _

**Chelle Black :**_ É verdade estamos na metade da fic. Isso meio que me deixa feliz, porque as coisas começam a acontecer. Ou a quase acontecer, seja o que for. Eu acho o Remus de uma esperteza singular, não sei se relamnete consigo passar isso aqui na fic, mas acho. O Sirius é aquele cara que nasceu para ser amado. E bem a Lily e o James são lindos, vai. Então concordo com você, todos devem ser amados com a mesma intensidade, para não ter ciúmes. Muitíssimo obrigada e muitos beijinhos!_

**Gabriela Black: **_ O Remus tava muito safadinho mesmo. Então aqui está mais, um pouco mal passado, mas enfim pronto. Muito obrigada e beijinhos!_

**Tahh Black : **_ Jornalismo é bem legal, pelo menos a minha amiga que faz, fala muito bem do curso!Eu tenho dois irmãos, um que mais novo um ano, dois meses, duas semanas e dois dias, e uma que é seis anos mais nova. Eu gosto de ter irmãos apesar de a minha irmã está agora aqui me pedindo para sair do computador, essa é a parte chata que você se livrou por ser filha única. Se você também queria beijo ardente assim como o Sirius no capítulo anterior, então este capítulo vai estar muito morno para vocês, hehe. Também nunca apostei num jogo de cartas, mas é porque eu dificilmente ganho, para variar. Eu não me lembro ao certo, mas eu já passei trote. Comecei a ficar mais sensível aos trotes quando li um livro chamado " amigo no escuro" no ginásio( quinta a oitava, seja lá como seja chamado hoje em dia), mas no entanto com essa onda de trote do mal que temos agora, pelo menos no Rio, eu total contra os trotes, hehe. Obrigada pela força, mais notícias acadêmicas na minha nota, hauhauahuahua. Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada mesmo._

**Babi Evans:**_ Eu bem mandei a sua carta! Você viu? E as provas??? Resolvi postar, porque você deve estar bem ocupada estudando ou descansando, duas coisas muito necessárias. O Remus e o Sirius são diferentes na minha visão, que bom que você acha que eu consegui passar isso. Muito obrigada mesmo Babi! E Boa sorte!!! Beijinhos infinitos para você!!!!!_

**Elize : **_Ok!Obrigada e beijinhos!_

**July Moon : **_Tenho de discordar! Eu não escrevo muito bem, muito menos divinamente, sério mesmo. A Lily é bem desastrada para os esportes, pelo menos para algo tão radical quanto o quadribol, hehe. Uma carta da McGonagall , com certeza seria uma bomba. Fico muito feliz que tenha agradado! Muitos e muitos beijinhos e obrigada de verdade!_

**Karol: **_Eu adorei a sua idéia. Vou usa-la com certeza em algum dos capítulos a seguir!!!Espero que não queira me matar pela demora, quando comecei a ler fics escolhia a as acabadas para não ter de esperar as autoras postarem, depois quando acabou os estoques, comecei a ler as não terminadas. Obrigada mesmo que eu não mereça, e beijinhos infinitos!!!!_

Quinta semana Por Lily Evans

Nem eu acredito nas palavras que esta pena em minhas mãos estão para desenhar neste pergaminho, professora. Então não se assuste se a senhora não conseguir ligar fato à pessoa, no caso eu.

Este relatório na verdade vai ter de começar no final de semana passado, para que os fatos da semana sejam bem entendidos. Na verdade eu tinha duas opções nada tentadoras para meus queridos sábado e domingo. Ou eu embarcava na incrível viajem a casa dos pais de Valter, noivo de minha irmã, com meus pais e Petúnia, ou eu ficava em casa sozinha e abandonada.

Estava claro para mim, pelo menos na sexta à noite, que eu preferia ficar em casa. Então fingi estar passando mal para minha mãe e contei a verdade para meu pai, os dois cada um acreditando na versão que eu tinha dado a eles haviam permitido que eu ficasse em casa. Petúnia também ficou bem feliz em poder ser filha única. Eu também ficaria se fosse o contrário.

Fiquei muito feliz quando vi o carro de meu pai cheio de malas sair de casa. Uma pena que a minha felicidade sempre tenha um curto período de tempo. Na minha vida o que é bom _realmente_ dura pouco. Então, como em todas as vezes que eu fico sozinha em casa, começo a ficar meio que deprimida depois dos dez minutos inicias de êxtase.

Isso porque minha cabeça doente começa a imaginar tudo o que meus pais e amigos estão fazendo sem mim. O mais impressionante foi quando eu pensei em Hestia que estava na França e só me escrevia com segundas intenções e Frank e Alice que deviam estar tão ocupados juntos que nem me escreviam, eu fui pensar justamente nos Marotos. Isto é na parte dos Marotos que vem lotando os meus dias da semana. E você sabe professora, eles nem são meus amigos. Ou pelo menos não deveriam ser. Não no meu mundo, a senhora sabe.

E então mesmo me repudiando por isso fiquei imaginando como estariam os três marotos na casa de Sirius. Eles iam para lá segundo Remus, para dar um jeito nas coisas já que Sirius há tempos nem botava os pés em seu próprio lar. Lembrei também do que Potter havia me dito quando eles foram embora na sexta-feira da outra semana : "Lily, eu sei que você perdeu o direito de estar em minha companhia neste final de semana no jogo, mas como sou bonzinho faço uma concessão e não te expulso se você resolver aparecer".

Claro que na verdade eu tinha ganhado no jogo o direito de não estar em companhia dele. Mas na verdade foi um jeito bem humorado de me convidar. Foi quando estes pensamentos passaram em minha cabeça que comecei a me preocupar, desde quando acho um convite do Potter bem humorado? Mas não consegui tirar o convite da minha cabeça.

Então como não tinha nenhum chocolate para curar a minha depressão e a hora do almoço se aproximava resolvi tomar meu banho e ir até meu quarto procurar o cartão com o endereço da casa de Sirius. Sim, porque o Sirius tem um cartão com o endereço dele e a sua foto piscando que distribuía para todas as fãs dele. Não que eu fosse fã dele, professora, mas eu ganhei um, não sei direito porque, mas acho que tem a ver com Hestia.

E então aparatei na casa de Sirius. A casa não parecia muito arrumada e os três ocupantes dela não pareciam preocupados com isso. James, Potter, James Potter (como preferir) estava deitado no sofá lendo a parte esportiva do jornal. Sirius e Remus estavam jogando pôquer, um jogo trouxa que ensinei a eles. Deu para perceber pelas expressões nos rostos deles que minha presença não era esperada. No entanto, fui muito bem recebida.

Contei a eles uma história que agora até eu acho que é a mais pura verdade, para ver como sou convincente. Odeio almoçar sozinha e então fui à casa de Sirius buscar a única companhia disponível. Eles pareceram animados com o assunto 'comida'. Fico pensando se eles iam comer se eu não tivesse aparecido por lá, acho que iam comer só aquelas porcarias e cerveja amanteigada. Então na verdade fiz uma boa ação indo até lá, cuidando da alimentação de meus alunos.

Nós fomos num restaurante bruxo que era muito bom e muito caro, tão caro que eu não tinha galeões suficientes, já que meu pai ainda não tinha ido trocar o meu dinheiro para o ano letivo. Mas os marotos, na verdade James, fizeram o favor de pagar pra mim em troca de eu ficar o resto do sábado com eles. Então sabe como é, apesar de ter muita coisa para fazer em casa sozinha tive que sair com eles. Participei até do consenso dos marotos sobre a escolhida de Sirius para o inicio do ano letivo. Acho que consegui tirar Hestia da jogada, espero.

Daí quando já era bem tarde eles me deixaram em casa. O que foi bem bonitinho da parte deles, já que era só eu aparatar e tal. E no fim James me deu um beijo na testa de boa noite. E eu não reclamei, nem nada. Então me declarei doente no dia seguinte, porque eu obviamente não estava bem para ficar andando por aí. Eu me preparei para ficar na cama o domingo inteiro.

Doce ilusão. Sirius aparatou no meu quarto sem pedir licença logo pela manhã. Veio me contar que o aniversario de James era na sexta e que _tínhamos_ que preparar uma festa surpresa para ele já _obviamente nós _éramos as pessoas de que ele mais_ gostava. _Fiquei calada por um momento, Sirius é um tanto quanto exagerado e tal. Tudo bem que o James me deu um beijo de boa noite, mas ele não parecia gostar tanto assim de mim quando eu destruí o cabelo dele no quinto ano. E tá legal que o Sirius é o melhor amigo dele, mas o que o faz se colocar na frente do Remus e dos próprios Sr. e Sra. Potter? Não tive fôlego para lutar contra Sirius, apenas perguntei a ele se o Remus também não ia ajudar. Ele falou que o Remus ia ajudar despistando o James, enquanto ele e _eu_ organizávamos tudo.

Tentei explicar pra ele que estava doente, mas não fez muito efeito. No final acabei passando meu domingo todo fazendo compras e planos para a festa surpresa de ninguém menos que James Potter.

Meus pais e minha rotina (se é que posso chamar de rotina o que tenho vivido) voltaram na segunda feira. Acordei cedo todos os dias para aparatar na mansão dos Potter, onde agora já tomava um belo café da manhã com direito ao chocolate mais gostoso que tinha experimentado na minha vida. Depois eu, James, Sirius e Remus íamos para o campo de quadribol.

Nesta semana minha lição era rebater os balaços. Primeiro James achou melhor eu rebater as goles que ele jogava pra mim. Foi bem prudente da parte dele, porque quando ele introduziu os balaços nas aulas de quarta os acidentes quadruplicaram. A palavra violência se encaixa muito bem no quadribol. Gostaria de saber quem inventou os balaços, só não disse isso em voz alta porque certamente James sabe quem foi e eu ia descobrir que eu não poderia matá-lo porque ele certamente já morreu. Quanto menos informação, mais esperança.

Das aulas de quadribol só tenho isso a dizer, porque professora eu não vou ficar me humilhando assim como os garotos fazem - eles já fazem isso o bastante. Só saiba que vou ficar feliz quando não tiver mais que subir numa vassoura.

Quanto às aulas trouxas desta semana elas foram assistir filmes. Levei os marotos ao cinema para assistir clássicos como Romeu e Julieta e Casablanca, mas eles gostaram mesmo foi de Branca de neve e os sete anões e ficaram imaginando o feitiço que a bruxa fez na bela adormecida. Foi muito engraçado vê-los questionando os clássicos infantis, como por exemplo, a branca de neve aceitar uma maçã de um desconhecido morando numa floresta onde poderia colher uma a qualquer hora.

Acho que um pouco de cultura trouxa fez bem pra eles. Sirius continuava jogando seu charme para minha irmã e percebi que ela não conseguia mais ficar numa boa quando estava no mesmo aposento que ele. Era realmente muito engraçado. Até porque Sirius cada vez ia mais a minha casa, já que ele voltava a noite para a gente programar a festa de James.

Na sexta feira então a nossa aula de estudos dos trouxas foi como se comportar numa festa trouxa. O apartamento de Sirius foi devidamente decorado com balões de borracha da cor do time de quadribol ao qual James idolatra. Tínhamos todos os tipos de docinhos na mesa em volta de um bolo muito bonito de chocolate que por sinal foi produzido por mim. E ainda chapeuzinho e língua de sogra. Quando James chegou foi muito divertido cantamos a música de aniversário trouxa, nos empanturramos de bolo e colocamos o radio trouxa pra tocar música trouxa da melhor qualidade, Beatles.

Foi muito divertido e foi sem querer que me vi dançando Twist and shout com os marotos. Mas minha surpresa foi maior ainda quando me vi dançando a música mais linda (Words of love) com James, _só com ele_. Com certeza Merlin estava me castigando por mentir para minha mãe que eu estava doente, e agora eu realmente estou doente. Não sei exatamente qual foi a desculpa que inventei para sair de lá quando a música terminou ou se cheguei a inventar uma desculpa, eu realmente não me sentia bem.

E então é isso professora, minha cabeça está fervilhando. Acho que estou em meio a uma crise existencial, mas o Sirius diz que você está numa ilha grega então tanto faz. Até a próxima semana.

**Nota da autora**

_**Realmente pessoal, é uma falta de consideração a Mc estar numa ilha grega enquanto os seus pobres alunos passam por crises variadas. Aliás, falta de consideração foi a minha demora, peço mil desculpas.**_

_**Como foi o Natal de vocês? Espero que repleto de amor. **_

_**Ah! Muito obrigada pela força pessoal, eu passei direito e adivinhem a minha nota na matéria do padre? 9,5. Inacreditável! Parece que ele foi com a minha cara ou sei lá o que , mas enfim! Tlavez tenha sido a energia positiva de vocês que ajudou! Obrigada!!**_

**_Se estou de férias desde o dia 14 porque não postei logo? É verdade, mas...Eu escrevi logo e estava esperando a minha beta me responder, aí lembrei que ela deve estar bem ocupada e resolvi por volta da seman apassada postar sem o capítulo estar betado, mas...Na segunda eu fui na faculdade fazer inscrição em disciplinas e depois fiquei arrumando (ou desarrumando meu armário), na terça minha prima linda e sua filha de 5 meses passaram o dia aqui em casa e elas moram em Santos, então eu passei o dia todo brincando com a bebe mais linda que já vi!Aí na quarta eu comecei a ficar no caixa na loja do meu pai para o meu irmão poder estudar pra um concurso aí, e de noite foi o mensário de 5 meses da minha priminha aí tive que ir na festa. Na quinta eu fui para a loja do meu pai e de noite eu fui no cinema com minhas amigas do colégio(que fizeram Ensino médio comigo). Na sexta eu fui para a loja do meu pai e de noite meu priminho lindo de 8 anos dormiu aqui então eu fiquei vendo filme e jogando jogo com ele. No sábado, eu fui para a loja de manhã, trouxe a cachorrinha da Aline para ela e ela ficou hiper feliz, então eu passei a tarde brincando com a cachorrinha, o Pipoca 9o meu cachorrinho) , a Aline e o meu priminho, que por sinal dormiu mais uma vez na minha casa, mas de oite ao invés de ver realmente o filme eu fiquei lendo o livro que ganhei de natal. No Domingo eu só fiquei lendo o livro mesmo, confesso e de noite fomos para a casa do meu tio por parte de mãe para ceiar. Na segunda eu fui para a casa do meu tio por parte de pai para almoço de natal, e de noite terminei de ler o livro que ganhei de natal e comecei a responder os comentários. Aí hoje eu fui na praia de manhã, loja do meu pai de tarde e cinema de noite, terminei de responder os comentários e agora estou aqui escrevendo essa nota da autora que ninguém nem quer ler!_**

_**E tem mais no sábado a gente vai para o Sítio do meu tio e eu volto só segunda, então só na outra semana que deve sair o próximo capítulo. **_

_**Quero como sempre a opinião de vocês!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Amo muito vocês! Desejo um ano novo cheio de magia para todos!!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos infinitos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Relatório da sexta semana**

_Por Sirius Black_

Eu sei que era a vez do James fazer o relatório, mas ele não está em condições mentais no momento. Então como ocupo o lugar irrevogável de melhor amigo desta criatura aqui estou...

Remus está aqui falando que é pra eu me ater às aulas em meu relatório, mas eu sei que a senhora está mais interessada nos resultados de seu plano. Semana passada os trasgos estavam muito próximos e quando a diabrete ruiva – apelido que batizei Lily, pena que ela não gostou muito - resolveu dançar com James na sua festa de aniversário eu realmente pensei que eles fossem se beijar. Ledo engano, a ruiva fugiu.

Acontece que desde então ela vem evitando olhar para meu amigo e não dirige a palavra a ele. E James está realmente achando que ela o odeia e que não tem mais jeito, apesar de eu já ter dado meu parecer de que Lily só está evitando ele por medo de não resistir. Então digamos que minha vida está um tanto quanto deprimente.

Nas aulas de quadribol começamos o projeto "Lily apanhadora"- mais um fracasso. Soltamos o pomo de ouro e deixamos Lily tentar capturar. Como isso nunca acontecia, no final James ia lá e pegava o pomo. James bem que tentou, montava na minha vassoura e ia atrás da ruiva tentando mostrar pra ela onde o pomo estava. Agora se a senhora ainda tem alguma duvida, certamente Lily não será a revelação da nova temporada.

Mais tarde íamos pra casa de Lily e ajudávamos a mãe dela com os enfeites do casamento da irmã. Lily resolveu que as aulas de estudo trouxa servia pra nos fazer de elfos, é o que digo. Trabalho braçal mesmo, conhecemos a cola, a tesoura, entre outras cioisas. Devo dizer que como minha coordenação não é lá essas coisas fazia uma finalização mágica, mas acho que a irmã de Lily nem suspeitará.

Na sexta à noite James se recusou a comer. Foi então que resolvi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa imediatamente. A minha vida toda, toda não, mas desde meus onze anos de idade quando encontrei James pela primeira vez, nunca vi essa criatura recusar comida. Ele não é gordo por alguma peça do destino, do doce ao salgado, do azedo ao amargo, ele traça tudo. Nem quando ele está doente ele deixa de comer.

Aparatei no quarto de Lily, ela estava de pijama deitada na cama, mas de olhos abertos. Não preciso dizer que precisei deixá-la afônica, até que se acalmasse. Resolvi que tinha de ser direto "Qual é a sua?" perguntei. Ela abriu a boca "Você bebeu?". Sentei na ponta da cama e continuei em tom enérgico "O James é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci se não for a melhor, o cara é completamente apaixonado por você, será que dá pra você demonstrar que gosta dele?". Ela parecia assustada "Desde de quando você se mete na minha vida?". Levantei quando que vi os olhos dela estavam meio marejados "Ele está mal de verdade e a culpa é toda sua". Eu ia desaparatar, mas ela me chamou "Sirius, domingo teremos que ir a França, minha irmã quer comprar o vestido dela e passaremos a semana inteira lá. Minha mãe não quer me deixar sozinha, então vocês terão de vir comigo.". Olhei pra ela e vi que lagrimas escorriam pelos grandes olhos verdes. "Vamos aprender a viajar do modo trouxa, diabrete?" ela deu meio sorriso, " Vê se pelo menos olha nos olhos dele". Ela apenas assentiu e eu desaparatei.

Então professora é isso semana que vem estaremos mandando notícias diretamente da França. Remus não poderá nos acompanhar. E aquelas lágrimas de Lily só mostram que eu estava certo, a diabrete também é apaixonada pelo trasgo do meu amigo. Ainda temos mais quatro semanas pra juntar esses dois, e a senhora para caprichar no bronzeado!

Nota da autora :

Olá Gente!!! Eu sei, eu sei, mais de um ano sem postar, mas aqui estou outra vez!!!

Espero que tenha ficado bom o capítulo! Sirius mais sério preocupado com o amigo. A Viagem a França vai ser bem legal, assim espero.

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora e se alguém ainda ler queria reviews.

E se tiverem fics da terceira geração pra me indicar, eu ficaria feliz!!!

beijinhos e mais beijinhos

P.S.prox cap eu respondos os comentarios se alguém ainda ler essa fics


	8. Chapter 8

**Cla.V.** - Olha quanto tempo eu to sem postar, eu nem sei mais do meu professor padre. Agora eu tenho mais aula no Hospital. E você como está?? Bom a Hestia não aparece ainda, ainda, mas ela vai aparecer!!! Vou tentar terminar essa fic até o dia 11 de fevereiro, acho que consigo, hehe!!! Amei saber que você ainda está por aqui!!! Muito obrigada pelo Review, beijinhos infinitos

**Relatório da sétima semana**

_Por James Potter_

Não acredito que só teremos mais três semanas. Olha professora não é que esta detenção seja uma completa moleza, mas quem quer descanso são os fracos. E só de pensar que quando as aulas começarem pode ser que tudo retroceda, espero que essas três semanas demorem anos para passar.

No Domingo acordamos, eu e Sirius às sete da manhã, na verdade eu acordei e o Sirius apenas se levantou - ele com toda certeza ainda estava dormindo quando aparatamos na casa da Lily. A sala dos Evans estava lotada de malas e eles pareciam bastante agitados carregando coisas de um lado para outro. Olhei para minha mochila onde estavam as minhas coisas e a de Sirius e pensei que talvez devesse ter trazido mais coisas.

Fomos muito bem recebidos assim que notaram nossa presença no meio de toda aquela bagunça de viagem. Sabe o Sr. Potter agora me trata muito bem, ele nem hesita mais me cumprimentar, e quando eu avaliei as bagagens deles, e falei "Não sabia que estávamos nos mudando, se soubesse teria me equipado melhor" mostrando minha mochila, ele até riu simpaticamente. E não é como se Lily tivesse me abraçado ou tivesse esbarrado em mim como a irmã dela fez questão de fazer em Sirius, mas sabe ela realmente olhou pra mim e sorriu. E só Merlim sabe o que um sorriso dela faz comigo, então... comecei meu dia bem.

No carro do Sr. Evans só cabia quatro pessoas, as malas e mais nada. Então eu pensei que eu e Sirius íamos aparatar no aeroporto, mas meu amigo nada sensato achou melhor nós irmos na moto dele. Ele me falou que tinha trabalhado na moto e que ela ainda não voava mas era quase e que era perfeitamente capaz de nos levar ilesos no aeroporto. Então me lembre de nunca mais acreditar no Sirius quando o assunto for ele e sua moto, por favor.

Chegamos ao aeroporto despejamos nossas malas em dois carrinhos, tamanha a quantidade de coisas que os Evans estavam levando. O Sr Evans levou um carrinho e eu levei o outro. No que Lily apareceu imediatamente ao meu lado. "Você e Sirius colocaram o que na sua mochila?" ela parecia meio desesperada. "Roupas, você disse que era pra levar só roupas não foi?" no que Sirius acrescentou "Ele só faz o que você manda, Lily, nem deixou a gente trazer as vassouras e nossas varinhas estão nos nossos bolsos." E ela riu, então acho que fiz bem em não trazer as nossas bombas e outros artefatos dos marotos.

Sirius queria saber se Hestia ia nos ver lá, mas Lily falou que não, que ela havia ido para a Itália aquela semana. Então Sirius deu um grande sorriso para Petúnia. Percebi que já que não havia Hestia ele ia seguir com nosso plano, Petúnia parece relutar entre gostar de Sirius e ele ser um bruxo, mas não duvido do potencial de meu amigo.

Então ela nos explicou que não podíamos levar nada suspeito porque os trouxas tinham uma maquina que os permitia ver o que nós levávamos dentro das malas. Aliás, com essa máquina eles viam o que tinha dentro da gente também, sabe nossos ossos. Achei o assunto meio tenebroso e Sirius jurou que nunca mais ia subjugar os trouxas.

Ah, professora acho que cabe dizer aqui que essa semana nós tivemos vinte e quatro horas de aulas sobre estudo dos trouxas. Então semana que vem nós ficaremos só com o quadribol. Não dava pra arriscar a paz estrangeira colocando Lily em campo. E não acho que a senhora – que parece estar numa ilha grega, eu indicaria uma visita a Paris antes das férias acabar - irá ligar para esta simples mudança.

Então conhecemos mais um meio de transporte trouxa, o avião. Certo, nós voamos em vassouras, eles voam em aviões, cabem mais de cem pessoas num avião. Impressionante! Lily me disse que não entende muito, mas que existem outros modelos mais rápidos e menores como Jatinhos.

Nós sentamos Lily no meio, eu e Sirius nas pontas, nós somos muito grandes para ficar no meio. O Sr. e Sra. Evans foram na frente com Petúnia, a irmã de Lily. Estava passando um filme trouxa numa televisão também trouxa e nós ficamos assistindo, nada muito interessante como a branca de neve. Por isso dormi e só soube que chegamos porque Lily me acordou e nem foi me batendo, e ela nem me chamou de Potter, ela me chamou de James! James! E quando eu falei, "Lily, você está bem?" e ela olhou pra mim assustada "Por quê?" e eu não pude segurar a pergunta tamanha minha alegria "Você me chamou de James?" e ela falou displicentemente "achei que esse fosse seu nome" e eu não pude me frear outra vez "Ah! Finalmente você aprendeu meu nome, venho tentando lhe ensinar a pronunciar a palavra há anos, J-A-M-E-S, não é nada difícil não é?" e ela riu. Ela riu. Desde quando ela acha graça do que eu falo?

Chegando a Paris, Sirius, Lily e eu entramos num táxi e os pais dela com a irmã em outro.Táxis são carros cujos motoristas nos levam pra qualquer lugar que peçamos e depois pedem dinheiro em troca.Acho que se os trouxas soubessem aparatar e desaparatar a economia deles ia ser bem menos movimentada. Lily teve uma pequena conversa com o motorista sobre enganar turistas e conseguiu reduzir o preço que nos teríamos que pagar ao chegarmos ao hotel onde nós nos hospedamos essa semana.

Então ficamos com três quartos que estavam disponíveis. Eu e Sirius ficamos com um quarto ao lado do de Lílian e Petúnia e o Sr.e Sra. Evans ficaram num andar acima. Nós aprendemos sobre os elevadores trouxas, parece um pouco com os no ministério, um pouco.

Nossas manhãs eram destinadas ao turismo e de tarde às compras para o casamento da irmã de Lily. Na segunda fomos ao Jardim dos espelhos d'água no Trocadeiro. De lá se tem uma vista realmente boa da famosa torre Eiffel e nós nos juntamos aos turistas trouxas tomando banho no Chafariz de lá. Foi realmente divertido, eu e Sirius fomos os primeiros a nos molhar e então eu peguei a Lily no colo e trouxe ela pra se divertir conosco, ela reclamou um pouquinho mas depois bem que aproveitou.

Na terça feira fomos visitar a Bastinha, prisão Francesa que foi derrubada em 1789 numa espécie de revolução. Na quarta fomos à Grand Bibliotéque de France, uma biblioteca toda de vidro. Na quinta fizemos o passeio de Barco no Sena e assim tivemos uma vista de toda a cidade. Na sexta fomos ao maior parque aquático da Europa, o dia mais divertido em minha opinião. E acredite professora, nenhum trouxa desconfiou da gente, Lily até nos elogiou. Elogiou mesmo. E desde quando ela me elogia?

De tarde nós íamos procurar o vestido de Petúnia, e também um de dama de honra pra Lily. Era realmente cansativo pra Lily que tinha que ficar experimentando um monte de vestidos, mas eu e Sirius ficávamos sentados apenas dizendo se tava boa ou não. Petúnia parecia realmente se importar com a opinião de Sirius. E eu sempre achava todos os vestidos que Lily colocava bonitos, porque é impossível algo ficar feio nela. Mas ela ficava bem irritada com Sirius que ficava rindo da saia rodada e das mangas bufantes que Petúnia fazia questão que ela usasse.

Todas as noites nós saíamos pra comer. Realmente entendi porque a gastronomia francesa é tão bem falada. E cada noite eu achava que Lily estava mais linda. E realmente eu tava começando a ter que me controlar pra ficar do lado dela sem fazer nada ainda mais quando eu e Sirius começávamos a contar algumas das histórias dos marotos para os pais dela- apenas as contáveis- e ela complementava com sua própria versão e todos riam inclusive ela, e os olhos dela, sabe professora, aqueles olhos verdes, ficavam brilhantes. E nós seis voltávamos pro hotel a pé e sob a lua cheia, e eu que já tinha bebido vinho, realmente tinha que me segurar.

Na nossa última noite em Paris, a conversa girou em torno das histórias de criança de Petúnia e Lily, e elas realmente não eram nada santas. Então na volta para o hotel eu peguei uma rosa e dei pra Lily, porque ela estava realmente muito linda e eu não consegui me frear. E ela recebeu numa boa, sem jogar na minha cara nem nada e quando a gente chegou no saguão do hotel ela me deu um beijo no rosto. E eu sei que um beijo no rosto não é um beijo na boca, mas pra quem era rejeitado a ponto de receber apenas goles na face, eu fiquei realmente feliz.

E acho que foi por isso que o Sr. Evans se sentou do meu lado no avião, sirius no outro, me deixando esmagado na poltrona do meio. E fez aquela pergunta "O que você está querendo com a minha Lily?", e foi difícil responder por que o Sirius que fingia ler uma revista trouxa feminina ficava soltando risadinhas, então eu apenas disse "Bom eu não ando querendo nada dela, somente ela mesma". E com a cara de espanto que ele fez eu tive que acrescentar "Eu gosto da Lily há anos, mas acho que o senhor não devia se preocupar muito porque desde o inicio que minhas investidas vem sendo rejeitadas, mas fico feliz só de não ser ignorado, melhor uma briga do que nem isso, sabe?", no que o Sr. Evans falou " Não foi isso que assisti essa semana", e eu tive que concordar "Essa semana foi realmente atípica" e ele falou antes de dormir " Você parece um bom rapaz, melhor que o Valter com certeza...". Como Valter é o futuro marido da irmã da Lily, acho que acabo de receber permissão pra me casar com a Lily, uma pena que ela ainda nem seja minha namorada, mas enfim Sirius já me falou que quer ser o padrinho. Eu realmente mereço!!

Nota da autora:

Eu realmente to afim de escrever hoje. Espero que tenham gostado se é que alguém ainda lê essa fic!!!

Beijinhos em todos!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Palas: **_você que é muito fofa! O Sirius tava meio revoltadinho né? Rs. Ah o James apaixonado é lindo, quero um pra mim, rs. Obrigada pela paciência de ainda me aturar. Beijinhos infinitos pra você!_

**InfallibleGirl: **_Eis o mistério, onde será que a professora Mc está?Rs. Veremos! Seja muito bem vinda! Obrigada mesmo!! Beijinhos infinitos para você!_

**Lady Yng Fa: **_Seu pedido é uma ordem! Continuando!Obrigada mesmo!! Beijinhos infinitos para você!_

**Angela: **_Novo cap postado!! Obrigada pela paciência, rs! Obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos para você!_

**BiA gRaNgEr: **_Seja muito bem vinda! Nossa muito obrigada, espero que você continue gostando! Agora quanto a eu escrever bem, eu não concordo mesmo, rs!O mistério da professora Mc vai se resolver, pode esperar. E nem demorei muito né?Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijinhos infinitos pra você!_

**Cla.V: **_Faço medicina! Vamos ser colegas, olha só! Você é de que estado?Que bom que vai poder ler, pois é dia 11 começam minhas aulas e aí fica mais difícil pra mim. E a hestia aparece, mas é tudo. Eba, amo reviews são muito importantes pra mim! Obrigada e beijinhos infinitos pra você!_

**Jhu Radicliffe :**_Desculpa a demora, não vai se repetir!! Tava com saudades de seus reviews!!2!!! Obrigada mesmo!! E olha menos de uma semana pra postar, mas ainda não é a Lily!! Beijinhos infinitos pra você!_

_Atenção:_

Caro amigo leitor, queria pedir que o senhor (a) enviasse essas cartas a professora McGonagall. Sei que deve está sendo muito divertido ler os dramas dessas criaturas que chamo de amigos, mas realmente não vejo graça alguma se formos expulsos no nosso último ano se a coordenadora de nossa casa em Hogwarts não as receber. Tenha bondade em seu coração!

**Relatório da oitava semana**

_Por Remus Lupin_

Professora, como pode ver acima, acho que essas cartas andam sendo interceptadas, contudo creio veementemente que com meu apelo elas cheguem ao seu destino, ou seja, onde a senhora está sejam as Ilhas Gregas ou sei lá onde. Espero por respostas compreensivas, já que meus amigos definitivamente não são pessoas normais e merecem ser tratadas como tais.

Vamos então ao relatório. Esta semana só tivemos aulas de quadribol já que semana passada eles tiveram somente aulas de estudo dos trouxas. Todas as manhãs James, Sirius e eu recebíamos Lily, ela tomava café da manhã conosco e depois íamos para o campo da mansão Potter. James resolveu que como Lily já havia passado por todas as posições em campo, sem sucesso, diga-se de passagem, ela desta vez ia fazer ás vezes de juíza.

Então para formamos dois times iguais precisaríamos de mais uma jogadora. Lily relutou muito até que finalmente concordou em chamar a Hestia para jogar conosco. Então Hestia que até então estava a salva desta loucura viajando, assim que chegou em casa se viu com um convite quase obrigatório de comparecer diariamente a casa de James. Hestia é uma menina linda e sendo assim Sirius realmente me obrigou e James a ficarmos no mesmo time. Lily até que não foi uma má Juíza.

Foi uma semana bem divertida se interessar à senhora. Hestia apesar de ser melhor amiga de Lily, sempre foi amiga de James o que a torna mais uma na torcida do casal. Então nós sempre saiamos de noite e Lily era convencida por hestia a ir também. E digamos que desta vez não é só Sirius que acha que se James chegasse na Lily com jeito, ela ia acabar cedendo. Mas infelizmente, como constatamos e Hestia verbalizou não é só a Lily que é lenta.

O que posso dizer é que eles estão sintonizados. Há troca de olhares, de sorrisos, de palavras. "Não Lily, eu realmente nunca nem pensei em namorar Marlene. Foi tudo boato." Fez Lily dar um sorriso tímido. "James, eu não te odeio. Acho que nunca odiei." Fez com que eu ficasse esperançoso de que finalmente meu amigo agisse.

E hoje, sexta, fomos jantar na casa de Lily por convite do Sr. e Sra. Evans. Sirius diz que o Sr. Evans deu a mão da Lily pro James, pra eles casarem. James fala que isso é impossível já que ele definitivamente não pediu ninguém em casamento. Mas o fato de termos sido chamados pro jantar que aliás estava delicioso e de sermos sido tratados muito bem me fez ver que os pais de Lily também estão na torcida. E no final do jantar vi duas coisas que me fizeram acreditar que talvez essa detenção tenha algo de bom. Primeiro Sirius levou um fora de Hestia, ela disse que realmente gostava de outra pessoa – juro que quase tive pena dele. E antes de ir embora James e Lily se abraçaram, mas se abraçaram de verdade!

E mais! Semana que vem tem o casamento da irmã da Lily, que não estava no jantar, aliás. Fomos convidados pra festa de despedida de solteira e pro casamento em si, lógico que Lily não informou isso para Petúnia. Então até a próxima semana.

**Nota da autora:**

**E aí gostaram deste capítulo? Bom eu ainda estou meio triste porque meu cachorrinho, o pipoquinha- na foto do meu perfil, foi pro céu e ele é muito mais que um cachorrinho pra mim, e eu estou com medo de isso ter passado pra fic, mas espero que não.**

**Beijinhos gente, obrigada pela compreensão- um ano sem postar e ainda tem gente que lê- e deixem reviews por favor, é muito importante pra mim!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nona semana

**Nona semana**

_**Por Lily Evans**_

Professora mil desculpas pelas letras tremidas. É que só de pensar no que estou prestes a escrever aqui...acho que fazendo estes relatórios torno os fatos mais reais... e neste momento não estou muito bem. Meus pais e Hestia dormem na parte de cima de minha casa, Petúnia já está bem longe de casa e eu estou aqui no meio da minha sala ainda cheia dos restos da festa que acabou de acontecer aqui, fazendo este relatório e tentando assimilar tudo.

Bom, mas vamos começar pelo inicio. Esta semana a aula de quadribol consistiu em ir assistir alguns jogos da temporada. Sirius e Remos falaram que achavam seguro nós irmos sozinhos, já que tem várias semanas que não brigamos. E Hestia tava mais preocupada com seus interesses do que com meus "medos". De modo que fui aos jogos somente em companhia de James, e não sei exatamente porque estou admitindo isto pra senhora, mas uma parte de mim gostou disso.

Com certeza é muito mais divertido assistir aos jogos de quadribol do que joga-los. Lógico que não era tão emocionante como em hogwarts que torcia pela grifinória, mas tinha comida e binóculos e James ficava tão empolgado que até dava para se animar. E ele realmente me dava toda atenção, mesmo quando era jogo do time dele, ele conseguia parar alguns segundos para me escutar e me explicar sobre o jogo.De modo que nesta semana as aulas de quadribol foram bem agradáveis.

Nós saímos dos jogos e íamos almoçar em algum restaurante bruxo, já que de tarde e de noite reinava a culinária trouxa. Não sei exatamente o que acontece comigo quando James encosta na minha mão, ou no meu rosto, eu só sei que não podia mais evitar olhar pra ele. E sabe como eu conseguia brigar ou gritar com essa criatura que faz questão de cuidar de mim com tanto carinho?

Íamos pra minha casa onde Sirius e Remos já nos esperávamos. Falei sobre os costumes dos casamentos trouxas durante essa semana. E acabei descobrindo que o casamento bruxo nem era tão diferente do trouxa. Hestia que estava hospedada em minha casa fazia questão de que saíssemos de noite, já que como ela falava nós estávamos em detenção, mas ela estava de férias.

Sair com os marotos. Nunca pensei que pudesse me divertir tanto com eles. Ouvir as teorias de Sirius sobre as mulheres, pode ser tão repugnante como cômico. Remos e sua ironia também faziam valer a noite. Mas a verdade cruel é que eu gostava mesmo é de estar perto de James, sentar do lado dele, deixar o braço dele descansar no encosto de minha cadeira, e na quinta feira até dancei com ele, já que fomos num lugar com música.

Na sexta foi a despedida de solteiros de Petúnia, e adivinha? Ela convidou Sirius, James e Remos. Serio que se meus pais não a obrigassem a me convidar, com certeza ela não o faria. Digamos que ela tava um tanto quanto solta na festa, aproveitou que era proibido a entrada de meus pais e de Valter. Tenho quase certeza que ela se aproveitou de Sirius, quando eles sumiram por uma meia hora. James ficou o tempo todo comigo, fazendo piada das pessoas, de Remos e hestia dançando e principalmente de Sirius e Petúnia.

Hoje, sábado, foi o grande dia. Espero pelo dia de me livrar de Petúnia desde meus 12 anos quando ela começou a fazer de minhas férias um pequeno inferno. Mas tenho que dizer que estar num vestido bufante e rosa, me fez perder um pouco de minha felicidade.

A festa já estava cheia quando os Sirius chegou com Remos, ambos muito bem arrumados e ao que pareciam muito satisfeitos. Vieram falar comigo e infelizmente, não mando mais em mim, a primeira coisa que pude fazer foi perguntar de James. E eles apenas apontaram pra ele que estava ali perto falando com minha mãe. Sabe minha mãe realmente gosta dele...

Acho que ele percebeu meu olhar porque logo depois olhou pra mim e sorriu, falou mais alguma coisa pra minha mãe e veio na minha direção. "Caramba, Lily você está linda" e quando se está num vestido bufante isso significa muito. E tive que me segurar pra não falar pra ele que não era eu exatamente a pessoa bonita naquela festa, porque posso estar sem alguns de minhas funções cerebrais quando estou perto dele, mas ainda sei o tamanho do ego de James.

A festa seguiu muito bem, a casa estava lotada. Já no fim da festa, quando só tocava música lenta James me puxou para o lado de fora de casa, o jardim. E sabe o que professora? Eu nem resisti. Ele me abraçou e a gente começou a dançar. E aquele cheiro todo de...de... James... meio que me entorpeceu de forma que não lembro bem, só lembro que era bom demais ta ali dançando com ele, tão perto dele, com os braços dele me envolvendo.

E então, acabou a música. E ele me beijou. Ou eu o beijei. Não sei se eu o beijei primeiro. Talvez tenha sido eu. Na verdade é bem provável que tenha sido eu. E foi tão inexplicavelmente maravilhoso que eu nem sei como consegui parar de beijar ele. Bom talvez tenha sido ele a interromper o beijo. Ele me disse que queria isso a tanto tempo que nem parecia real e aí ficou olhando pra mim, com aqueles olhos profundos cheios e brilho e me beijou novamente( tudo bem, tudo bem, EU o beijei novamente).

E bom, a festa acabou. E a gente se despediu. E desta vez ele me beijou, não eu, ele mesmo. E eu meio que nem sei o que Sirius ou Hestia disseram de sem graça. Não estava nem aí. Somente agora está caindo a ficha de que beijei James Potter. E sabe do que mais? Minha vida pode ter acabado. Não consigo parar de pensar nele, nem consigo mais me imaginar sem ele, e se ele amanhã não quiser mais nem olhar pra minha cara? Como eu fico?

Vou dizer uma coisa Professora. Isso é tudo culpa sua. Sua e dessa sua maldita ilha grega.

**Nota da autora:**

Olá pessoal!! Bom queria agradecer a todos os comentários, vou responder a todo mundo mais menos junto. Mt obrigada pela força com o pipoca, foi muito importante pra mim. Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a Fic. E perdão pela demora. No próximo capítulo e último respostas indivíduais. Perdoem tá? Falta de tempo mesmo, faculdade mt má!!

No mais... O que acharam desse capítulo?Mt meloso? N pude evitar!!

Beijinhos no coração de todos! Amo vcs!!


	11. Chapter 11

Décima semana

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Cla. V. : **Olá! Não demorei desta vez! Falou do vest, e eu que me vicei em fics na época do vest?kkkkk Boa sorte com a UERJ! Espero que tenha tempo de ler este capítulo. Aqui ta tudo bem, só cheia de provas e trabalhos e aí? Beijinhos e mt mt obrigada pelo comentário!

**LelyHP :** Sim muito triste!! Odeio quando acaba! Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que goste do final também!! E dessa vez nem demorei né? Beijinhos e mt mt obrigada viu?

**Nana Evans Potter:** Lily é mt sortuda!! Que bom que não achou meloso! Kkkkkk eu acho que ficou meio meloso sim!! Dessa vez tem o sirius pra acabar com o romantismo! Mt mt obrigada viu? Beijinhos mil!!

**Igorsambora:** Nossa não mereço os elogios! Vc escreve sobre a nova geração? Queria ler fics deles! Amo J/L, kkkkk, nem dá pra perceber né? Mt mt obrigada!! Beijinhos mil!!

**Palas:** Que bom que gostou! Amo quando vcs gostam! Lily e James em crise neste capítulo. Espero que goste!! Beijinhos e mais beijinhos e mt mt obrigada!!

**Miss Huyu:** Foi por seu scrap no orkut que me deu vontade de escrever viu?? Obrigada pela compreensão do capítulo minúsculo, esse está um pouco maior. Espere que goste!! Beijinhos e mais beijinhos e mt mt obrigada!!

**Décima semana**

_**Por Sirius Black**_

E lá vamos nós, querida professora Mc, para nosso último relatório. E acho que como em todas as coisas que vêem da senhora consegui no final das contas extrair uma lição. E não sobre o amor ser lindo. Minha lição dessas 10 semanas de férias é sobre amizade. Sabe para que servem os amigos, em especial, melhores amigos? Para serem explorados, tal qual escravos. Não é uma visão lá muito romântica, mas é a que dá pra ter agora aqui sozinho, no escuro, um dia antes de voltar às aulas e tendo de fazer este relatório.

Fico pensando como terá sido o último relatório, fico pensando se Lily conseguiu escreve-lo. Não sei se o casal deixou transparecer os quão próximos eles estavam nas últimas semanas. Aquela minha bronca na ruivinha surtiu efeito, agora o problema maior foi a lerdeza de James. Juro que da Janela de onde eu, Remus e o pai de Lily observávamos parecia que ela começou o primeiro beijo. E o segundo também. Bom vou dizer uma coisa se isto que acontece com os caras apaixonados, me deixe em paz por aqui.

Sabe aquelas coisas que acontecem, tipo quando uma pessoa ta perto de morrer, ela melhora pra enfim partir? Mais ou menos como Lily e James. Quando tava tudo perto de um final feliz, parecia que a coisa ia desandar. Vou falar uma coisa sobre essa ruivinha, ela fala que a falta de estrutura de minha família me fez ter déficits em minha inteligência emocional, mas a dela não é muito melhor que a minha não.

Ta certo que quando James começou a falar de Lily lá no quinto ano eu realmente achava que se ele conseguisse sair com ela, iria voltar ao normal. Mas desde o inicio do sexto ano quando ele nem saia mais com as outras meninas, e olha que depois de mim era ele quem reinava no mundo feminino de Hogwarts, comecei a perceber que ele tava falando sério. Mas parece que a Lily não tem lá uma percepção muito apurada.

Domingo no dia seguinte ao casamento, James queria ir à casa de Lily e eu realmente achei que estava sendo um ótimo amigo falando que era pra deixar ela descansar da festa, sabe respirar e tal, e que segunda eles se veriam. Ele então veio pra minha casa, arrumamos as coisas que estavam precisando ser arrumadas e fizemos minha mala pra eu levar pra Mansão dos Potter. Depois fomos com Remus até a casa da família dele, já que ele havia prometido passar a última semana de férias com a mãe. E quando chegamos em casa, quando digo casa me refiro ao meu lar verdadeiro, a casa de James, havia uma coruja nos esperando. A coruja de Lily.

" Olha estive fazendo cálculos e vejo que toda aula que se preze você pode ter até 25 de faltas e se faltarmos essa última semana, não estaríamos transgredindo regra nenhuma. Portanto, declaro férias!"

E sabe eu demorei pra entender o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas James logo fechou a cara. Parece que a ruivinha tava querendo férias de dos marotos. Olhei pra ele assustado, pensando em quem sabe fazer mais uma visita pra Lily. Mas ele logo estava escrevendo uma resposta.

"Isso quer dizer que vai faltar às aulas de quadribol? Infelizmente eu e Sirius não programamos mais nada para nossas tardes de modo que seremos obrigados a comparecer as aulas de estudo dos trouxas. Até amanhã!"

Bom, se você esperava algo como com amor James? Você quase acertou, ele reescreveu a carta algumas vezes até ela ficar assim. Ele não falou nada comigo. Mas estava bastante pensativo. Na verdade eu estava muito pensativo também. Quer dizer quem a ruivinha tava achando que era chutando meu amigo assim? Sem falar no que a amiga dela tinha feito.

Não sei o que andaram falando de mim nesses relatórios, mas eu definitivamente não tenho nada com Petúnia. Eu não consumi tanto álcool assim na festa de despedida de solteiros da irmã de Lily. E eu não cheguei a pedir pra sair com Hestia, de modo que ela ter simplesmente ter agarrado Remus na festa de casamento não foi como uma espécie de fora ou algo assim.Não me afetou em nada. Mas foi sem duvida um insulto enorme ela ter deixado bem claro que mesmo que não fosse apaixonada, ela usou esta palavra, por Remus, ela jamais pensaria em sair comigo. Lembrando que eu nem chamei ela pra sair. Acho que ela precisa de um curandeiro.A doença dela ainda deve ser contagiosa, porque a Lily não pode estar bem com essas variações de humor.

Na segunda acordamos cedo, na verdade James acordou cedo. Mas Lily realmente não apareceu. Quando foi duas horas da tarde aparatamos no quarto de Lily, disse para James que era seguro e ele quis saber se já tinha feito isso antes, e ele não ficou muito satisfeito com meu mais ou menos. Bom a encontramos sentada no chão tudo quanto é coisa dela espalhada pelo quarto, depois de alguns minutos percebi que ela estava arrumando o malão.

Ela não gritou, mas levou um susto. Sem nem olhar pra gente direito, falou que a aula era como arrumar malas à moda trouxa. Muito esperta ela não? Respirei fundo e falei que ela tava sendo muito esperta nos fazendo arrumar a mala dela. E sabe o que recebi em troca? "Vocês estão vindo à aula por querem". Realmente merecia ouvir isto. Ela estava claramente no controle da situação, quer dizer, ela deu o primeiro beijo e depois o chute e agora estava me dando foras?

James não parecia atônito como eu. Sabe acho que no fundo ele conhece a ruivinha melhor do que eu. Talvez eu conheça melhor as mulheres e talvez ele conheça melhor esta em particular, ou talvez Lily não seja mulher. Talvez Hestia também não seja. Só sei que comecei a receber aulas de como dobrar vestidos e blusas. E enquanto trabalhava duro, James apenas a olhava obstinadamente, e ela fingia não perceber me dando mais tarefas.

James veio e segurou o braço dela. O mesmo braço que ela ficava gesticulando pra me dar ordens. Gostei daquilo. Íamos ter ação. Ela inevitavelmente encarou os olhos dele. Talvez eu estivesse no lugar errado sabe? Mas como ninguém reclamou continuei ali no meio das roupas por serem dobradas assistindo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" foi o que ele perguntou. Ela demorou pra responder. " Só estava facilitando as coisas" foi o que ela conseguiu falar. "Facilitando?" James tava meio que atordoado agora. "Eu sei das fotos", silencio da parte de James. "Olha, Lily eu realmente não estou entendendo..."Ela soltou o braço da mão dele e aumentou o tom de voz "Petúnia veio aqui hoje pela manhã antes de viajar e me falou que viu Sirius tirando fotos de nós dois lá no jardim, fotos estas que também eram do conhecimento de meu pai e Hestia, e recebi meia dúzia de corujas hoje de curiosos querendo saber se eu realmente tinha beijado James Potter. Parece que essas fotos já se espalharam pelo mundo bruxo. Pronto James você conseguiu o que queria.".

James olhou pra mim. Eu tava prestes a perder uma amizade de anos, fiquei calado. Então olhou pra ela. Depois olhou pros pés e disse " Se você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas...Então talvez não tenha entendido nada mesmo" e desaparatou. E eu não ia ficar ali esperando a Lily me comer vivo, também voltei pra casa.

James não estava em casa.Era de noite e nada dele. O Sr. Potter ficou muito preocupado porque eu estava em casa e o filho não. Acho que de um modo geral, eu e James temos certo ar de dupla, as pessoas acham que um não existe sem o outro. E sei lá talvez ele não fosse o James de hoje se eu não tivesse sentado com ele na mesa da Grifinória no nosso primeiro dia de escola. E eu com certeza não seria quem sou sem ele. E pensando nisso pensei que James poderia ficar realmente chateado quando soubesse o que eu fiz.

Eu realmente tirei as fotos. E eu enviei pra boa parte do corpo estudantil por coruja na madrugada deste sábado. Mas sabe como é professora, sou um ótimo apostador e eu tinha apostado que um dia Lily ia sair com James com qualquer um que quisesse apostar. Cada um de meus planos falidos gastava uma fortuna. Então resolvi mostrar quem estava certo e receber meu dinheiro digno e suado (aliás, muito suado). Mas não foi assim que James entendeu quando chegou em casa.

Pelo menos ele não deixou de ser meu amigo. Mas acho que não gritou mais comigo porque estava meio que sem vontade de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele começou a catar tudo que era da Lily e que ele tinha guardado e me dar pra eu jogar fora. Ele tava convencido de que não tinha mais jeito, que ela realmente achava que ele era um idiota e que nunca ia perceber as qualidades que possuía.

Quer a verdade? Uma parte de mim estava amando. Quer dizer talvez o James voltasse ao normal e a gente fosse disputar quantas meninas cada um saiu no final do ano. Mas a parte menos egoísta de mim estava mal, principalmente por ser o motivo de isso tudo estar acontecendo.

Na terça feira convenci James a ir num jogo de quadribol para ver se ele se animava. Ele melhorou um pouquinho quando o time dele venceu de virada. Mas na quarta já tava mal novamente, e o pior que não era mal de ficar chorando, era de ficar calado mesmo. Quinta não teve jeito, aparatei na casa de Lily.

Contei tudo pra ela umas três vezes. Ela me fez jurar umas quinhentas vezes que o James não sabia de nada, não ia ter nenhum lucro com isso e que realmente gostava dela. Jurei solenemente. Ela enfim acreditou e ao invés de agir começou a chorar dizendo que ele agora não ia querer mais nada com ela. E no meio do choro parava pra me socar ou me enfeitiçar, esse é o preço da honestidade?

Na sexta comecei a trabalhar com James. Falei pra ele que tinha me sentido na obrigação de pedir desculpas pra Lily e disse o quanto que ela havia chorado. Percebi que a parte do choro realmente amoleceu o coração dele, mas ele continuou fingindo que não estava nem ligando. Mais tarde ele já estava me fazendo várias perguntas sobre Lily, de modo que pude constatar que não há cura para o pobre James. Eu tenho que começar a me acostumar a apanhar desta ruiva se quiser manter a amizade com meu melhor amigo.

Sábado James já estava novinho em folha, pronto para outra. Não, não outra mulher. Mas outro chute de Lily, pode-se dizer que sim.Escreveu a seguinte carta para a ruivinha. "Todo curso que seja digno, merece uma prova final. Te espero hoje às quatro para avaliação". E eu na minha ingenuidade estava realmente achando que íamos ter uma prova, e sabe odeio provas, mesmo que eu as gabarite. Mas devia ter imaginado que James n passou a noite em claro formulando perguntas de prova.

Lily veio. E tenho que concordar com James, estava linda. Quando ela não está batendo em ninguém ou berrando até que não é nada mal. E eu mais uma vez fiquei assistindo sena toda. A sala da mansão dos Potter estava cheias de Lírios de várias cores James entregou o papel que deveria ser a prova pra Lily e ela leu. Ela pediu desculpas, ele abraçou ela, acho que ouvi um " eu te amo" nada original.Na verdade não tenho certeza se ouvi, mas o que seria de uma história de amor sem um " eu te amo"? E depois eu posso garantir que se amam. Sofri na pele com esse amor deles. Resolvi então perguntar das provas e eles me mandaram calar a boca. Acho que preciso renovar minha moral com este casal.

Descobri que a prova na verdade era pra ver se ela realmente confiava nele. Algo a ver com um pedido de namoro também. Eles não me deixaram ver, disseram que estava entrando na intimidade deles demais (como eu disse, pra que servem os melhores amigos?). E então eles ficaram o dia inteiro colados um no outro. Devem estar até planejando a cor dos olhos dos filhos que pretendem ter. Fico um pouco enjoado com tudo isso, e agora que pensei que James estava dormindo na verdade ele e Lily estão trocando cartas, fazendo as corujas trabalharem noite a fio.

Professora Mc, fico por aqui. Sei que a senhora mandou uma carta pro Remus na última semana, mas ele não quis me mostrar. Disse que a senhora estava muito satisfeita com os resultados e que infelizmente não estava numa ilha grega. Sei que senhora nunca vai admitir, mas já sabia que no fim eles iam acabar juntos, não foi? Tudo planejado! Parabéns! Plano perfeito!

P.S. Aqui quem ta falando é o James, professora Mc. Resolvi ler esse relatório por questão de segurança. Vou falar a verdade pra senhora, Sirius bebeu muito sim na festa de despedida de solteiro de Petúnia e ficou com ela sim, só que não lembra. Hestia realmente parece gostar de Remus, e ele(Sirius) realmente ficou enciumado. Eu não sou lerdo de não beijar a Lily, na verdade eu sou tão irresistível que foi inevitável ela me beijar. As aulas essa semana não aconteceram, mas se quiser eu posso repor durante as aulas. Se quiser me passar mais detenções em que eu seja obrigado a conviver com a Lily, farei de bom grado. E é verdade que eu amo a Lily, só que não vou falar isso pro Sirius ( ele me pergunta de meia em meia hora) antes mesmo de falar pra ela. Ainda mais que ele pode ter apostado isso com alguém. Se eu fosse a senhora escondia as fotos da ilha grega... Vou sentir saudades destas férias, até daqui a pouco prof Mc! Obrigada por tudo!

Nota da autora:

Bom gente! Sim é o final! Segunda fic que termino, olhaaaaaa! kkkkkkkkk

Espero que tenha valido a pena a leitura da fic, pra mim foi super divertido fazê-la e ler os xcomentários de vocês. Sério, vcs n tem noção de como eles influenciam no meu humor. Fico mega feliz!

Em breve eu volto, quero escrever outra fic, mas tb tenho que terminar as paradas.

Beijinhos no coração de todos! Obrigada pela paciência!

COMENTEM, please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Extra: **

Meus queridos alunos,

Meus queridos alunos,

Creio que fiquei devendo uma explicação sobre meu paradeiro nas últimas férias de verão.Não vos escrevi na época porque ainda eram meus alunos e devo manter minha postura de professora severa e respeitada. Nunca escrevi carta alguma para Remus, Sirius, ele provavelmente mentiu para você.

Primeiramente, eu não estava exatamente em uma ilha grega, não gosto de praias e não uso biquínis - e se usasse não contaria para vocês mesmo depois de formados, há certas imagens que devemos manter e a de uma professora é uma delas. Estivemos, na verdade, eu e mais uma quantidade de bruxos realmente poderosos e principalmente de boa índole, como o professor Dumbledore, organizando algo realmente importante. Um grupo para o qual queremos convidar vocês, contudo, é melhor tratarmos disto pessoalmente.

Quanto ao meu objetivo relativo a detenção de James e Lily, eu não imaginei nenhum tipo de plano romântico, Sirius, sinto desaponta-lo. Mas realmente já sabia que os dois iam um dia ficar juntos e certo, Sirius, eu realmente torcia por isso. Mas o objetivo da detenção era apenas que os dois se conhecessem melhor e parassem de causar danos à instituição da qual sou vice-diretora.

Não respondia às cartas de vocês, mas eu adorava recebê-las. Não só eu, aliás, como todo o grupo de bruxos que estava junto a mim nestas férias. Dumbledore era um grande fã dos relatórios, não permitia que ninguém lesse primeiro que ele. E de fato ficou bem feliz com o desfecho.

Recebam esta carta como um presente de formatura, para os alunos que com toda certeza farão muita falta em Hogwarts. Teremos que achar substitutos para os marotos, ou então, nossos dias ficarão entediantes..

Com Carinho,

Prof Mc.

**Nota: **

**Oi gente! Aqui está carta da Mc que algumas exigiram, rs. Não é muito legal por isso não havia feito antes.**

**Dedicados a todos que leram essa fic...**

**Gabriela Black, mila, Ana Black, sassa Potter, Helena Black, Babi Evans(prefiro esse nick Babi, rs), Oliivia, Jhu Radcliffe, Flavinha Greenneye, Paula Evans Potter, Tahh Halliwel, mamai black, Kira, Didis, Jackeline Prongs, Linah Black, Thaty, Lulu star, Palas, Lilly Ke, Natalia Lima, Nath Evans, Izzie Sol, celáh, Lílian Evans Higurashi, Del licourt, Karol, Giu Moon, Elize, Chelle Black, 22k, Clã. V., Jack, quel, Tenshi oni, Bia Granger, ângela, Landy Yng Fa, infaliblegirl, Mila Evans Potter, Ana goy, Lely HP, Karinne, Rose Anne Samartinne, Lua Evangeline, Miss Huyu, Igor Sambora, Nana Evans Potter, De Weasley, Kakau C., lp, Aly Black, Bárbara Bouviver, Fezinha Evans, Ginna A Potter, Hera3304, J.Hillstone, Lillity, Lin Argabash, Luuh Potter, Mah Prongs, Malu Dias, Mary Ann Evans Potter, ZZZMoonLightZZZ(maninha!), Elein e Wonderful Lily .**

**E para você que está lendo agora!**

**Vocês me fazem mais feliz! AEEE **

**Beijinhos no coração de todos, OBRIGADA , espero que não decepcione vocês, assim como decepcionou o Sirius a carta da Mc, mas ele tava muito ocupado curtindo a festa de formatura para se preocupar. Só o Remus que tava preocupado com a vingança do amiguinho, rs. Certo essa doente que fala como se os personagens fossem reais já vai embora.**

**Até mais!**

**Ju**


End file.
